Wish You Were Here
by SomeoneFromCanada
Summary: After a traditional beginning for an Overwatch story, Tracer wishes for something that will alter the space-time continuum and take a scale of epic proportions! Not really, it is just a fun, lore friendly story that will feature new adventures and romance. Content rated M for Must be open-minded. (Also due to the content :p) I try to respect as much of the lore as possible.
1. The Beginning

**A short note**

 **I just wish to present a fun story. I hope some will enjoy it. I try to maintain the lore while laying the foundations for some new adventures. Not all alterations are meaningful. It is not because something is altered that it will be important. The first few chapters are the story's setting. They draw inspiration from the shorts but don't necessarily follow the exact same path. There are also some new moments in there too. Criticism would be appreciated. Honestly!**

 **I gave my best effort to make the story believable.**

* * *

" _Who are you love? Can you see me? What's that light in front of you?"_

 _She saw his lips move, but no sound reached her hears. He was looking straight at her and it looked like he was repeating the same syllables repeatedly: "My name is…" maybe. He was not very far, maybe ten meters away. He had seen her and it made her happy. Her first human contact in months, if you could call it a contact. He HAD seen her, acknowledged her presence, she was not a phantom anymore. Well, maybe she was, but at least, she could be seen by someone. She was so happy! Maybe there was hope after all. However, she could not hear him, but it was progress._

" _What a weird choice of attire," she muttered to herself, realising what he was wearing._

 _It was a very strange black matter covering him with some glowing red parts on his chest. And it was all so pointy. He seemed menacing, or dangerous at least. There was no reason for her to expect a threat from the stranger. Suddenly, the glowing orb in front of him disappeared and he fell. She followed him with her eyes to see he had landed on a snowy stone structure. He walked away, maybe looking at the sky, it was hard to tell from that distance. Then she realised: Why was she still floating? She looked where the glowing orb was five seconds before. She saw a city in the distance, medieval if she had to guess, a beautiful view. She let her mind wander about who lived there, what were their lives like. How she would like to get her life back. That thought made her sob._

"Arghhh"

The jolt of pain was horrible. She felt a shockwave wash her away. She was brought back to the Overwatch HQ where she had spent the last few months trying to get the attention of someone who could help her with her situation. She was a ghost, no one could see her or hear her, she could not interact with anything. It was so frustrating, even for the ever-joyful Tracer. She decided to slap the keyboard of the computer to vent. It would not accomplish anything, but she could pretend it did at least.

"Holy fucking shit! WHAT?"

The keyboard was now lying smashed on the floor. The door to the lab opened and a giant ape came rushing in while she was turning around.

"T… Tracer," he muttered, almost speechless.

"Winston!"

A huge smile appeared on the Brit's face as he reached to grab her in his arms. She explained what she had been through the past few months, leaving her recent encounter out of her story. After a few minutes, she started to vanish again.

"I will bring you back," promised Winston.

And she was gone.

 **Many years later**

A quick look on both sides to make sure she wouldn't be run over by a car. Almost home she thought while muttering the lyrics to _Fear of the Dark_ to herself. She loved to listen to this song while walking at night. It made her feel strong and confident, despite what the song's name would suggest.

Finally, her flat was in her sights, just in time for the end of the song.

"Perfect timing again Lena," she said, laughing at her cheesy pun.

She needed to have more social interactions, going to the pub and destroying everyone stupid enough to challenge her in a game of bar billiards absolutely did not qualify as having a social contact. It was such an old game anyway, she had to learn new party tricks.

"A timeless game I should say," she muttered, a few seconds later with a chuckle.

"I must stop with the puns, one day I will do one in front of actual people and blinking away won't change anything to my embarrassment."

No one expected the 26 years old brunette to be that good at it and she always managed to bring in enough money to pay for her drinks, with the new patrons at least, the regulars knew better than to try to impress her that way. They knew they had no chance with her anyway. They were all hunting on the same side.

As she entered her flat, Lena decided to take a quick shower before watching a movie, something lighthearted for tonight. Maybe Mulan, maybe something else, she would decide later. During her shower, she though about her friends, she had kept a regular contact with Mercy (or Angel as she preferred to call her) but rarely got to see her as she was always on humanitarian missions all over the world. Apart from her, she had lost contact with pretty much everyone else. It just felt wrong and awkward to try to contact them after all this time.

"And I don't know how anyway," she kept telling herself to justify her decision.

It was probably for the best anyway because all Overwatch activities were outlawed and she did not want to have any problems with the law. She was way too hyperactive for jail. Having wandered in her thoughts for quite a while, she realized she should start watching her movie if she didn't want to spend her whole evening on the couch. She had to find new activities. As soon as she got out of her room after putting her pyjamas which consisted of her old squadron t-shirt, she heard the phone ring, a melody that brought her many memories. She ran in the living room to collect her phone and saw Winston's face on the screen with a red blinking "Priority!" message in the corner.

She enquired, "Winston, is that you love?"

She carried on with a chuckle, "It's been too long."

"Yes, yes it has," he replied with a small laugh before proceeding to tell her why he initiated the recall procedure. After a few minutes and Lena asking him several times if he was alright, she felt reassured enough to let him go. He still had to contact everyone else, she didn't know how many would answer.

"I will be there tomorrow love and make sure Angel gets there as fast as she can to check-up on you," she said before hanging up.

Lena was so excited; she would meet her friends and comrades again. And Mercy would be there too! She had to be there or Lena would go tear her away from whatever humanitarian stuff she was doing and bring her back. She had to be there. She was he cornerstone of the team, without her, they were vulnerable and fragile, with her, they were strong and invincible.

She turned on the television and saw the live broadcast for Tekhartha Mondatta's speech which was going to begin in a few minutes.

"Shit, I totally forgot about that"

She blinked to her room to grab her combat gear and set off running and blinking as fast as she could to reach the meeting in time.


	2. Out of Practice

**Warning!**

 **There might be more French than usual when Widowmaker is involved. Nothing too complicated.**

 **Also, the story is written (as my username might suggest) in Canadian English. It resembles both US English and real English. (Shots Fired!)**

 **Sorry if it annoys anyone.**

* * *

 **King's Row**

As she slid gracefully through the crowd, she could feel the anticipation building. Some people were glancing at her. She seldom got out of her apartment in full gear, to keep a low profile and not subject herself to unwanted attention. This was different however, Tekhartha was an important figure and she needed to be ready for anything that could happen. She thought about checking the roofs before the Omnic monk arrived. She had a bad feeling about this place, too many openings and easy vantage points for a talented sniper. She blinked to reach the top of the nearby stairs faster and set to inspect all the nearby roofs. She immediately laid eyes on what she came from. Widowmaker, beating up a security guard. She blinked out of view and saw the purple assassin rappelling down the roof to reach a better vantage point.

"I have to do something, or else he's dead," she mumbled angrily.

She peeked from the chimney and saw a magnificent view. Widowmaker was hanging upside down, suspended by her foot. She was akin to a spider, a beautiful deadly spider. Tracer blinked to her right to circle around her quietly and drew out her pistols. Widowmaker had a twitch and turned to see where the noise was coming from as Tracer jumped and started to shoot at her. She initiated a fast descent to dodge the plasma projectiles coming towards her while switching her rifle into full auto mode.

"Such an annoying little girl," she thought, "I won't have another shot at him for months now. _Putain de merde._ "

"Trying to crash another party love," said Tracer with a grin, almost as a reply to her.

Widowmaker crashed through a window while Tracer landed on the other side of the narrow street. Widowmaker shot a grappling hook at the ceiling and started to ascend through the stairwell rapidly. Tracer blinked through the broken window and to climb the stairs rapidly while her opponent showered bullets on her from above. As she reached the roof, Tracer was met by another rain of bullets. She hid behind a chimney and radioed in to the security crew.

"Mondatta is in danger! Shooter on the roof, I repeat shooter on the roof" she yelled in her microphone to cover the noise of the bullets. The reply was not what she expected.

"This is a secure channel. No one is supposed to…"

What an idiot she thought to herself. He brings up protocol instead of listening to me. He will get Mondatta killed with his inefficiency.

"Your boss is in danger! Evacuate immediately! Tracer out!" she yelled

Hearing the name Tracer made the unknown security guard snap back to reason as he replied.

"We're out of here"

Tracer smiled.

"Not today, Widowmaker, not today," she muttered with a smile.

Then she realised that she was not being shot at anymore. She sprang out of cover to see that the purple assassin was already on another roof beating up two new guards.

"Shit, I'm really out of practice," she screamed internally.

She blinked to reach the other roof and slid down a roof before jumping to next one and realised Widowmaker had stopped and was waiting for her, smiling. Her rifle was pointed to the ground. A sinking feeling developed in her stomach as a purple cloud of smoke erupted in her face. Unable to run, she fell and slid to Widowmaker's feet. She secured her by putting her feet on her shoulder and pressing down on her.

" _Au revoir, ma belle_ ," she whispered with a sinister grin on her face while bringing her rifle next to the Brit's pretty face. "I'm gonna miss that beautiful face, such a terrible loss," she whispered to her victim

Tracer was weak, but Widowmaker's little talk allowed her enough time to activate her recall ability. She jumped back in time to just before the poison gas was released and blinked behind her enemy. Widowmaker was caught off-guard. She shot the ground and was ready to savour her kill. Tracer grabbed the slender woman from the back and secured her arms.

"Do you miss me yet love?" she said in her hear, brushing her lips against the cold neck of the purple beauty.

Widowmaker swung her head back to hit Tracer but the small girl avoided the blow. She then used her high heels to stomp on Tracer's feet and called her evac by pressing a button on her visor. She started to run to the evacuation point, but Tracer blinked to tackle her and after a few rolls, she landed on top of her.

"Why? Why would you try to kill him?" said the Brit with a distressed voice while shaking her.

A sinister laugh was the only reply. Tracer then turned her head to the black airship that had just arrived. Widowmaker took the opportunity to punch her on her temple. Tracer then landed softly on her chest, visibly knocked out. Widowmaker then felt the heat of the young woman radiating through her suit.

 _A faint memory glimpsed through Widowmaker's mind. Tracer was holding her tightly, her face pressed against her chest._

" _I missed you so much, Amélie," said Tracer._

" _Tu m'as manqué aussi," was her reply._

Then the dream faded away and she pushed Tracer out of her way. She looked at the beautiful girl lying on the ground before picking up her gun and turning away. She looked in her HUD to see her heartbeat. 30 BPM was flashing in the lower right corner. Something was terribly wrong.

" _Tu m'as manqué aussi_ ," she repeated to herself before jumping in the airship and buckling up in her seat.

The mission was a failure; she had not killed her mark. Why was she feeling so good then, and why was the heat from Tracer's head on her chest still lingering inside her?

 **New Scotland Yard**

Tracer woke up in an infirmary bed in the police headquarters. She moved her hand to massage her hurting head, but her hand did not reach her head. She just felt pain in her wrist. She turned her head to her side and saw she was handcuffed to a metal railing on the side of a bed. Why was she in a bed? Was she abducted by Widowmaker? The thought made her shiver. She then heard a voice.

"Miss Oxton, you have awakened."

"Where am I?" she replied with a worried voice.

"You are in the infirmary of the New Scotland Yard. Do not worry, we just need to hear your testimony of yesterday's events. I am doctor Chloë Wright. I treated you for a concussion and several scratches you had all over your legs. You will be able return to your normal activities in a few days," said the caring doctor with an soothing voice that reminded Tracer of Mercy's voice, but without the accent.

"Why am I shackled to the bed then?" she replied, visibly annoyed.

"The commissioner and the chief inspector attached to the investigation required it. I am certain it is only a temporary measure," was the reply of the doctor

Tracer took a few seconds to look at the doctor. She had curled red hair held together by a ponytail. She was wearing round glasses and her small hands were scribbling some notes on a pad. She was probably in her late thirties (just like a certain doctor she happened to know) and good looking too, maybe she could try to work up a bit of charm to get her to remove her handcuffs. She could usually get almost anything she wanted by asking nicely and showing off her devastating smile.

"Hey love, do you think you could remove my handcuff please. I hurt myself when I woke up and tried to reach my head to massage it," she said with her cutest and most innocent smile.

"I am sorry dear. I am afraid I cannot comply to your request. I will examine your wrist and provide you with an anesthetic should you require it."

"Oh, okay," said a visibly disappointed Tracer.

"Everything seems fine dear; do you want an anesthetic to ease your pain?" replied the doctor with a caring smile.

"No, I'm alright."

"I will ask the chief inspector to come take your deposition. This should allow you to return home dear."

"Thanks love"

She tried to recall what had happened the night before. Her memories were still hazy. She fought Widowmaker on the roof and then she saw the airship. It was then that she remembered the blow to her head and falling on the chest of Widowmaker. Her skin was cold, but so soft and so perfect. She also remembered brushing her lips against her neck while teasing her. The silky-smooth feel of the purplish-blue skin. She missed Amélie so much. She remembered how she would sneak up on her blinking right next to her to sneak a hug or reading books together with Lena's head resting on Amélie while listening to old French songs which Lena did not understand a word of. She would hum the melody sometimes while Amélie would translate some of the lyrics or comment on what the song was about. She had always wanted more of their relationship, but Amélie was married to one of her boss. And Lena was not even sure she thought of her that way. Tears began to form in her eyes and slide down her cheek.

Her dear Amélie, would she ever see her again?

The chief inspector came in a few minutes later.

"Miss Oxton, I am chief inspector Stanley Lloyd. I will ask you a few questions regarding yesterday's events and you will be free to leave after," he said with a calm voice

"Uh huh"

"Were your actions from yesterday involving the Overwatch organisation in any way?"

Tracer's heart skipped a beat but she kept a straight face as she remembered about the recall.

"No"

"Are you the one who signaled the attack to the bodyguards?"

"Yes"

"What were you doing on the premises?"

"I was there to listen to the speech and I had a bad feeling about the situation so I climbed on the roof to check for potential threats. As I arrived on top of the building, I witnessed Widowmaker beating up a security guard and rappelling to put herself in position to kill Tekhartha Mondatta, so I intervened and called for the evacuation."

"The presence of Widowmaker, also known as Amélie Lacroix, was confirmed by the other guards. She is the ex-wife of an Overwatch operative and has now turned rogue. She is linked to Talon and has committed countless assassinations for the organisation. Do you still maintain that yesterday's events had nothing to do with Overwatch?"

"Don't talk of her like that!" Tracer burst in anger, "It is not her fault, she was abducted and brainwashed to do those things!"

"Just answer the questions Miss Oxton"

"I maintain that I was not there on Overwatch's behalf. It was my personal choice. I really enjoy the teachings of Tekhartha Mondatta."

"You were found unconscious near Widowmaker's evacuation point. Why do you think she let you live?"

"I do not know, I have no idea, sorry."

"Thank you Miss Oxton, that is all the information I required… And off the record, thank you for yesterday. It would have been horrible to lose him."

He then got up and removed the handcuffs to free Tracer's wrists.

"Thank you for your time and your service. You are free to leave at any time."

He extended a hand and she shook it.

"No problem."

"Your clothes are right here on the chair. Please notify doctor Wright before leaving the infirmary."

"Will do."

As he left the room, she changed her clothes. Her leggings were full of holes but her leather jacket was still intact. She put on her clothes and started to form a plan to travel to Gibraltar under the radar. The doctor had prescribed some medication. She only accepted the prescription to get the doctor's contact information. She might give her a call one day.


	3. The Museum

**A short one!**

* * *

 **Watchpoint – Gibraltar – A few days later**

"Winston!"

"Tracer! I'm so happy to see you!"

She blinked right to him to hug her big friend tightly in her arms.

"Did anyone else show up? I'm so excited!"

"Not yet, but don't worry. They should be here in the next few days. In the meantime, we have a mission of our own."

"And what is that love?"

"We need to prevent Doomfist's gauntlet from being stolen."

"And how do you know that it will be stolen?"

"Someone hacked into the museum's system and extracted the plans and maintains a live feed of all the cameras of the exhibition. They will strike soon. We just have enough time to get there. Meet me on the roof, you're driving us there."

"I'll be there before you love."

Chuckling, Tracer set out to get to the airship and prepare the flight before she realised she didn't know where they were supposed to go.

When he arrived laughing, he just said: "Numbani."

"And off we go!"

 **Numbani**

"Talon's airship is already here. I don't like it love."

"Drop me on the roof and meet me inside after. Be careful."

"You too."

Winston jumped from the loading bay while Tracer kept the aircraft steady. Winston peeked through the glass roof and saw Widowmaker scouting from the mezzanine and Reaper running towards the gauntlet. The exhibit was mostly empty, which was a great news because Talon didn't care about civilian casualties.

"Screw it," he said before jumping through the roof and onto Reaper, "I hope you'll be there soon Tracer."

He landed directly on top of Reaper and took him in his hands before throwing him on the side. And charging after him. Widowmaker saw this and decided to shoot the new threat to their mission while Reaper was getting up. After getting shot a few times, Winston turned to look at her which gave enough time to Reaper to get up and reach for his shotguns.

" _Quel idiot!"_ she thought to herself, "Perfectly placed for a headshot now!"

Then came the voice…

"What you lookin' at love? Hahahah" said a playful voice on her shoulder.

She turned around to face her but Tracer had already kicked her rifle from her hands which fell from the mezzanine onto the main floor of the exhibit.

" _Merde!"_

She jumped from the mezzanine and anchored a grappling hook to slow down her fall. Tracer blinked to the floor to reach the rifle before her and take it away. She blinked a few more times to put it out of reach.

" _Mais quelle pute!"_ yelled Widowmaker while Tracer was fleeing with her rifle. She decided to reach for the gauntlet instead of chasing after it.

Seeing that Tracer had arrived and was faring pretty well against Widowmaker, Winston turned to face Reaper, but was met by his shotguns and recoiled from the blast.

"One enemy at the time big ape… This is way too easy," said the masked man in his sombre voice before dropping his shotguns and reaching for two others that appeared out of thin air. Winston used his energy pack to launch himself forward through the stream of bullets and tackle Reaper to the ground.

"Gotcha asshole!"

"Give me a break!"

Reaper then teleported to the entrance of the exhibit and came back running with his shotguns blazing.

Meanwhile, Tracer had dropped Widow's rifle on the ground. That thing was heavy.

"I don't know how she manages it with her slender legs"

She blinked back to where her mark was going to, the gauntlet. Widowmaker was already disabling the force field surrounding the glove.

"What you doing love?"

Tracer jumped on Widowmaker's back and constrained her arms to prevent her from reaching her combat knife. She then kissed the blue neck while whispering.

"I miss you so much, Amélie."

Startled, Widowmaker fell on her back, which allowed her to free herself from Tracer's grasp. Her head violently hit Tracer's which was sandwiched between the floor and Widow's head. She let out a small cry of pain. It was not a good time for her to be hit on the head due to her recent concussion. She felt very dizzy. Luckily for her, Widowmaker who was back on her knees did not seem very aggressive. She seemed distraught.

"How did you call me?" she enquired.

"Amélie love, the same I always called you. I miss you. Don't you remember love? The reading sessions with the French music I didn't understand. Me hugging you every time I came back from an assignment."

" _Non_ , I don't," she said as she regained her composure and turned to see that Reaper was not faring well in close combat next to Winston. " _Au revoir!_ " She then started to run to get her gun before fleeing the scene.

"One day!You will remember love!" screamed Tracer at the top of her lungs.

Widowmaker registered the sentence but did not reply and started to run towards the exit. She grabbed her rifle on the ground and signaled Reaper to retreat.

"We did it Tracer! They are pulling back!" yelled Winston, smiling. "Tracer, we won!"

Winston turned around to see Tracer lying on the ground near the gauntlet.

"Tracer! Tracer! Are you alright?"

He rushed to her side.

"I'm ok love," she said weakly, "I hit my head when Widowmaker fell onto me.

"I'll bring you back to the ship. We have to go now!"

"Thanks love, I left the aircraft hovering on the roof."

Winston took the petite girl in his arms and brought her through the broken glass and into the ship. He strapped Tracer to her seat and reclined it as much as he could.

"We are going home."


	4. The Surprise

**Initially, this chapter was supposed to be the big revelation. It is the one that motivated me to write this story.**

* * *

 **Watchpoint – Gibraltar- January 13** **th**

Tracer awoke in the infirmary hearing two people arguing. Her head hurt so much she felt it was going to explode. She had to stop getting in close encounters with Amélie, but she needed the kick of taunting her old friend. She also still cherished the hope Widowmaker could be brought back to reason, and maybe, maybe she would be Amélie again. Her Amélie…

"Maybe she would even love me back," she mumbled, full of hope.

The two arguing voices stopped. Thinking about the one she loved had soothed her pain temporarily.

"Get out and come back later. I must check on her."

That familiar voice rejoiced Tracer. Her best friend was there to take care of her. Her Angel was there.

"Poor girl, how are you Leina?" she said with her subtle, but irresistible accent.

"I'm fine because you are here to take care of me love," replied Tracer with a weak voice, "I still love how you pronounce my name."

"I keep the accent up just for you my dear Leina. I will take out my staff to cure the horrible headache you must be having. You will still have to take it slow for a few hours before going out of bed. Don't worry, I will be there to keep you company."

Mercy took out her staff and a yellow light surrounded Tracer's head, instantly curing her of her headache.

"Oh, that is so good love!"

Tracer felt the pressure dissipate and instantly felt ready to jump out of bed and go see if anyone else had arrived. As she was about to get up, Mercy pushed her back in her bed with a very firm push on the chest.

"Don't even think about it Leina! I will handcuff you to the bed if must, I saw in your medical file that it works to keep you still. You spent two days sleeping. It is your second concussion in a week. YOU WILL stay in bed and relax."

Mercy was the nicest and most caring person Tracer knew, but if you tried to disobey her when she gave you her doctor's orders, you were in… Well let's just say you simply did not disobey her. The death stare she gave Tracer was enough to let her understand she would not get any special treatment from her friend. When Mercy saw the anxious look in her friend's eyes. She decided to comfort her.

"Cheer up love, we will spend the whole day together. That must make you happy, right?"

Tracer replied, "You're scaring me a little bit Angel. Could you stop with the stare please?"

"I will stop if you promise to stay in bed and you actually stay in bed for the day. Or I'm cuffing you to the bed. I will not give you another chance."

"Ok, I promise," quickly answered Tracer to calm her down.

Tracer surprisingly kept her promise and both girls talked the whole afternoon about their recent whereabouts and adventures. Tracer of course failed to mention the reason she had put herself in danger in the first place. She was not sure her last attempt at reminding Amélie of her past would work and she did not want to be scolded by her closest friend another time in the same day.

"I'm tired Angel, can you let me sleep a little please? I promise it's not to run away. I will stay in bed until tomorrow okay."

"No problem" replied the doctor, "I will be in my office next door if you need anything. Just call me okay."

"Of course love."

Mercy then kissed Tracer on her forehead and gave her a big hug before leaving the room. Tracer spent the next hour imagining how Amélie would come at the relay and knock at the door asking for her. In her fantasy, she would somehow not be shot on sight. If Reaper had not been there last time, Winston could have helped her to capture her and she could have brought her back here to reason her.

"Damn you Reaper! You undead freak! If only we could kill you! I can't do it alone!" she thought while falling asleep.

As soon as she finished her sentence, she saw a glowing white orb appear on her left and an ethereal woman voice whisper in an ethereal voice.

" _Your request has been heard my child. My champion will come forth and destroy this abomination which has dawned on your world. He will bring my light to your world and get rid of this corruption."_

The glowing orb then disappeared and a glowing black and purple energy sphere replaced it. Tracer screamed in terror. Mercy heard her friend scream and immediately rushed to her rescue. When the sphere reached a diameter of two meters. It vanished and a man was standing in the middle, wearing a black and red armor. Hearing Tracer scream in terror, he immediately removed his helmet while saying.

"Don't worry! Don't worry, I'm not dangerous. Everything is ok."

Mercy entered the room and immediately tackled the man to the ground, his helmet was knocked away. He did not defend himself at all and was still muttering excuses.

"Who are you?" asked Mercy, still holding him firmly.

"My name is Mahjad, don't worry, I'm not dangerous. Fear me not, I am not a bad person."

Mercy loosened her grip, realising the stranger had not even tried to defend himself and seemed to be quite inoffensive. She then realised she had cut her hand on his armor. She went to get a towel to stop the bleeding while her self-heal ability took care of the wound, but the stranger stopped her.

"Let me heal you," he said softly as a white light penetrated Mercy's wound and made the blood disappear.

"Thanks, how did you do that?" asked a puzzled Mercy.

"With magic of course, this is a simple Healing Hands spell that anyone can do," he replied, as if this was the most casual act he ever committed.

"I know you," said Tracer

A female voice was heard through the now opened door.

"This won't end well for you! I'm not going to die like this!"

"Oh shit! Serana!" cried the Dragonborn.

He started to run and told Mercy, "Come, we need to stop her."

The Dragonborn came through the door and shouted, "Wuld! Nah! Kest!"

Mercy reacted quickly and followed the Dragonborn. She heard him shout and he disappeared. Tracer took the opportunity to get up and dress herself up before following her friend and the new guy. The Dragonborn turned to his left through the open infirmary door yelling.

"Stop Serana! Stop fighting! They are not enemies!"

Serana was holding McCree hostage with the Blade of Woe against his neck. A single cut would be fatal. She was facing multiple people with guns pointed at her. He had to defuse the situation.

"Everyone, calm down please!"

"You first," answered Jack Morrison, pointing a gun at Serana, "You took our friend hostage, you release him and we'll negotiate after."

Serana answered, "I don't think you understand the situation, he'll be dead before you reach me."

McCree was very scared of the blade, "That thing is sharp Jack! I can feel it!"

Mahjad repeated, "Let him go Serana, that is not how we do things!"

Mercy came in rushing, "Lower your weapons! All of you! NOW!"

Serana let McCree go while the rest of the Overwatch crew lowered their weapons. Mercy commanded the respect of everyone, especially when she was angry. Even the Dragonborn was impressed and relieved he did not have to use the disarm shout to resolve the conflict. Serana slowly made her way back to the Dragonborn.

"Are you alright Serana?"

"Yes."

She was furious and it showed. Mercy heard footsteps in her back and shouted.

"Tracer, you go back to bed! Don't make me repeat myself!"

Tracer fled back to her room in a hurry. An angry Mercy was a sight to behold, but she would pass for today.

"Everyone, go back to what you were doing! Morrison, you come with me! I do not want to see anymore violence towards both of our guests! Am I making myself clear."

A silent collective nod was a sufficient answer for Mercy as she turned around to bring back the two "guests" and Jack Morrison to discuss with Tracer of what had happened.

"How the hell does Tracer know that man? She has some explaining to do," she thought.

* * *

 **The name Mahjad (pronounced Ma-had) comes from one of the protagonist of the French anime Skyland which I highly recommend. It has stunning visuals and a cool story. Unfortunately, it was cancelled too soon :'(**

 **Like Firefly :(**

 **Also, if reading the apparition part makes you cringe and you want to reach for me through the screen to tell me that it doesn't work like that. That none of this works like that!**

 **1: Read the story's description.**

 **2: I do what I want.**

 **3 : Sorry :(**

 **SPOILERS FOR SKYRIM START IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **P.S. Yes, the Portal reference in the title was intended.**


	5. Splain it to me Lena

**SPOILERS are starting in this chapter!**

 **The Dragonborn represented is the story is based on my playthrough. He is level 80 and a master in sword fighting,** **blocking, stealth, archery, speech, smithing and he knows all the shouts and almost all the spells. All the quests (Main, Expansions, Daedric, Dark Brotherhood, Thieves, College of Winterhold and Bards) are completed. The civil war is over and the Legion has won. Paarthurnax is alive and well. The Dragonborn also possesses knowledge from all the Black Books.**

 **If you don't understand any of that, just tell yourself the Dragonborn is very powerful and when he does something crazy, it is justified. I will not give him any non-lore powers.**

 **I am assuming the readers have a knowledge of both universes although I try to justify and explain the reasoning and decisions. Mahjad and Serana will discover a new world. The Overwatch characters will also be exposed to a new reality that will need to be explained to them.**

* * *

Everyone kept silent during the small walk to return to the infirmary. Mercy was still fuming; Morrison was holding his gun tightly while checking the two strangers. What a weird duo, the guy with his spiky armor and his shield that seemed like a completely different material. His sword was also glowing with the purest white light he had ever seen. He was measuring a little bit less than 6 feet but he seemed very strong. It seemed as if the weight of the armor he carried did not affect him. He looked like he came from Northern Europe or maybe Germany, with his brown hair cut to the shoulders and his full-face beard. He also had blue eyes which reinforced the stereotype.

"I would not want to fight him up close," thought Morrison, "Reinhardt or Winston could beat him up though."

Serana was playing with a small magical orb in her hands to distract herself and calm herself down. She was beautiful in her black leather armor, contrasting her very pale skin. She also had glowing vermilion eyes, which was weird, but beautiful. Her hairstyle was functional and pretty with braids keeping her black hair away from her face while the rest of her shoulder length hair allowed to float freely. She was also wearing a cape and a hood with made her even more mysterious.

Mahjad was trying to remember where he had seen Tracer. She seemed familiar, but he had no recollection of her. He was also wondering where the hell he had landed. This place looked alien, he had never seen anything even remotely similar and he was certain neither had Serana. The blonde girl also seemed completely puzzled by his use of magic as if it did not know it existed. As they entered the room, they were greeted by an happy voice.

"Cheers loves! How are you?"

"Leina, it is not the time… Explain to us how you know them and how they appeared in the middle of the base without anyone noticing."

Everyone was looking at the small woman sitting on her bed.

"Well, huh, I mean… I don't know how they got here. There was just this huge dark sphere next to my bed and he appeared out of nowhere."

"Okay, but how do you know them?" said Mercy with a soft voice while sitting next to her friend and caressing her back slowly. Tracer needed comforting and support to tell her story. She could feel it.

"Okay, well I know the guy, not the girl. You said your name was Mahjad right?"

"Yes, and this is Serana. I'm sorry to interrupt, you seem familiar to me, but I do not remember where I saw you, nor do I know your name."

The Dragonborn seemed puzzled and was trying hard to remember where she had seen him. It was before his whole adventure with Serana for sure because there were inseparable since they had met and had always travelled together since then.

"Okay love, my name is Lena Oxton, or Tracer if you prefer, this is my friend Angela Ziegler, also known as Mercy and this is Jack Morrison who is sort of in charge here, but it's mostly a cooperative effort nowadays."

They all nodded in acknowledgement and Tracer began her story.

"It started a few months after the Slipstream incident, before you knew I was still alive. Actually, the exact day Winston realised I was still alive. I was floating in the air in a strange place I had never seen before. I was like floating above the world and there was a bright light in front of me. And Mahjad was also floating in front of that orb of light. I tried to talk to him…"

"It was you! Now I remember! You were like a ghost floating in the sky. You were all blue and ethereal. I tried to talk to you. I just assumed you were a part of Meridia or something."

"Meridia?" replied Tracer, puzzled.

"The glowing white orb in front of me. It was Meridia, the Daedric Prince of Life and Infinite Energies. Well princess, but Daedras don't really have a definite gender, so we just say prince. Anyway, she was thanking me for liberating her temple from a necromancer by giving me her sword, Dawnbreaker."

He pulled out his sword slowly and put it his Tracer's hands. She held it close to examine it.

"This is beautiful," she exclaimed as she observed the golden blade that seemed like it was on fire and the glowing light core that formed the hilt of the sword. The leather wrapped handle, like the blade, was covered in small glowing flames that danced slowly in irregular motions.

Mercy also marveled at the sword. Since it was getting heavy, Tracer gave it back to Mahjad and continued her story.

"Well, right after that, you fell to the ground on her temple I would guess and then I saw a city in the distance with a big rocky arch."

"That would be Solitude! You were in Skyrim!"

"Okay, I don't know what that is and then…"

"Skyrim, the home of the Nords, the northernmost province of Tamriel… in Nirn?"

The puzzled looks he received meant bad news. Where had the Dragonborn arrived this time?

"Sorry, we'll clear that out later. Please resume your story."

"Then I was brought back here after a shockwave traversed me and I arrived here, in Winston's office. I destroyed one of his keyboards to vent my frustration, expecting my hand to pass through it, but I actually broke it and he came rushing through the door to investigate the sound and he saw me. It was then that he started working on my Chronal Accelerator."

Mercy was a little bit puzzled, but she managed to say, "That still doesn't explain why they're here now."

The Dragonborn continued, "Yeah, we were just travelling from Whiterun to Windhelm, and then we were here…"

"What were you doing right before they arrived?" asked Mercy.

Tracer did not want to talk about the Widowmaker situation, especially not with Morrison and two strangers in the room.

"Well... huh… I was, huh, I was thinking about the museum and how I wished that Reaper would die and how that was impossible due to his condition. And a glowing white orb appeared next to my bed and told me that my request had been heard and that her champion would destroy him and bring light to the world."

"So Meridia sent us here to kill that Reaper, but how…"

"13th of Morning Star! We are on the 13th of Morning Star today!" exclaimed Serana.

"That would mean Meridia granted her a wish…"

The Dragonborn let that sentence sink in. He was impressed, even if Meridia was a "benevolent" Daedra, she was not one to just give free handouts. Especially to someone from another world since it seemed like we were not in Nirn at all. Either that Tracer girl was very important or that Reaper-thing was an horrible abomination, maybe it was both.

"Guys, what do you mean?"

Tracer knew something was up, the two visitors looked puzzled, especially Mahjad, and it seemed like she had done something completely extraordinary. Well, considering that two people from God knows where in the universe had just teleported inside the Overwatch facility, maybe they were right.

"Huh…" the Dragonborn didn't even know where to start. He had previously been in wild and crazy scenarios, and so had Serana, but this was just insane. And that was coming from someone who had been to Sovngarde while being still alive and came back to tell the tale. The guy who had several dragons as friends and a four-thousand years old travel companion at his side since delivering her from an underground crypt where she was hidden from her father who wanted to permanently cloak the sun by completing an ancient prophecy. He needed a drink, a strong drink, like Sanguine's stuff that had obliterated an entire night from his memory. Even if he did not remember any single thing, he knew it had been a crazy night.

"Well, huh… It seems you were granted a wish by a Daedric prince from another world because you wanted someone dead and I am here to fulfill that wish as her Champion. Today is Meridia's summoning day and it looks like she agrees that this Reaper thing should be destroyed. It… I have never heard of anything like that and believe me when I say I have a crazy life."

"Me neither darling, and I'm more than four thousand years old, sooo, huh, yeah…" added Serana.

Tracer and Mercy stared at Serana in awe. It wasn't like they were oblivious to people looking younger than they were (Lena was 26, and would probably not age at all or very slowly at least due to her incident and Mercy was 37, but looked like she was in her early twenties due to the biotic technology she had implanted in herself) but Serana looked so young and so perfect while being more than one hundred times older than Mercy.

"Well loves, I think this calls for a drink then!" said Tracer to disperse the awkward silence.

"The first round is on me!" added Morrison, still shocked by the story.

* * *

 **If you think that they are way too okay with what just happened, remember about all the crazy stuff that happened to the Dragonborn. Also, he is wearing the Amulet of Articulation which improves his chance of persuasion.**

 **As for the Overwatch crew, they are heroes too, they are able to adapt to any situation!**

 **Also, it is a story written for fun XD**


	6. Black Clothes and Revelations

**A longer chapter this time. We start to sail into uncharted territory.**

* * *

Morrison took a small pause before continuing, "I'm just going to ask you to not bring your weapons with you. I would imagine the rest of team is still on the edge with what happened earlier and it would calm them to see you without them."

"I am not agreeing to that!" spitted Serana, "You attacked me first, don't you remember?"

"Serana, calm down, we are in their home, we follow their rules."

Morrison was relieved to have the support of the Dragonborn, he did not want to see Serana angered again, but there was no way she would be allowed with her dagger near the other. That thing looked demonic and very sharp.

"Fine then," she replied, handing the blade to Mercy, "You take care of it, I trust you."

"Don't worry Serana, I will keep it safe."

Mahjad then handed his shield and buckler to Morrison. He was not worried about needing a weapon here. They seemed like honourable people, and he could always bound a new weapon, use magic, a shout, or one of the many weapons he kept in his inventory should things go awry. And Serana could handle herself with her magic, or her Vampire Lord form if things really went south. She was practically immortal anyway. Morrison went to dispose of the weapons while Mercy went to store the dagger in her office. Tracer then got out of bed.

"So you are my champion love!" she said with a playful voice, "Would you carry a tired damsel to the bar and bring her happiness?"

The Dragonborn laughed, that girl was awesome. She reminded him of Sofia a little bit.

"I would, however, I fear I would hurt you with my armor. I would require a more appropriate apparel to comply to your demands."

"Of course love, I will get you something nice."

Tracer blinked out of the room and went to ask Morrison for replacement clothes that could fit the Dragonborn. Serana was fulminating, but kept a neutral face, Mahjad was agreeing to everything they asked of him and now that girl was working her charms on him. She had to remain focused to ensure their security. They always were nice to people and only retaliated when they were attacked first, but this place was different. They did seem like nice people. They attacked her first, but she did appear in the middle of their base with no warning. They had dropped their weapons when Mercy and Mahjad came in to defuse the situation. She had never seen it happen in Skyrim. However, it was Daedric influence that brought them here. A Daedra that hated her kind of people. This was enough to keep her on the edge.

"They seem nice, don't they?" asked the Dragonborn.

"Yeah, probably…"

Tracer then came back into the room, "Here you go, I also asked Mercy for some of her clothes for you too if you want to change."

"I'm alright, thank you." answered Serana rapidly.

"I'll meet you on the other side in a second," said the Dragonborn as he started to remove his armor.

Tracer brought Serana with her in Mercy's office. Mercy was leaning on her desk playing with her glasses. She did not need them, but she liked the serious look the square black frames gave her. She also liked the attention it brought to her face. It usually took men (and Tracer) a few more seconds before their eyes dropped down to her cleavage when she was wearing them.

"She doesn't want the clothes, sorry for having you look for nothing."

"No problem," replied Mercy.

"So, huh, are you two a couple?" she asked.

"No, why would you ask?" replied Serana defensively.

"Cause of the way he looks at you, he seems protective and he didn't enjoy seeing you angry."

"Well we're not… it's complicated, but I do care a lot about him."

"Well, watch out for Angel here, men fall at her feet like crazy."

"Hey, stop that! The real threat you should watch out for is Leina here, she'll be in your bed before you even know it if you're not careful."

Serana was surprised by the revelations. Tracer liked women, which was nice. It meant all that talk in the other chamber was just playful and innocent banter. She took a moment to look at Mercy, she indubitably was beautiful. The perfect Nord woman, blonde, beautiful, strong, even her facial features were akin to those of Nord women. And those piercing blue eyes… Everything matched, except for her smaller height. She was as tall as Serana, but she was wearing high heels while Serana was not.

Serana would be lying if she said she had no feelings for her travel companion. He had saved her life and freed her from her parents' constant fighting. He never judged her for what she was. Hell, when they first met, he was a vampire hunter, and he took three days of his precious to escort her back to her father's castle. She must have made quite an impact on him for him to spare her instead of killing her on sight like he should have done. He even knew what the Elder Scroll she was carrying was and he did not even mention it. He also showed her how she could cure herself without ever asking her to do it, he just wanted her to have the freedom of doing it if she wanted. He had repeatedly offered her any one of his houses and money if she was tired of following him around all the time and wanted to go travel elsewhere or settle down to relax. She had always declined the offer. She felt safe with him and she could finally travel through her country freely. She was not sure she could do it alone. The fear of the vampires was rampant through Skyrim and she was easily identifiable. She was often recognised as such in the various inns of the province, but no one dared to question the Dragonborn's judgement. He had saved the whole world from destruction so people cut him some slack about the choice of his travel companions. They owed him that much she figured.

She felt he enjoyed the fact that she was a vampire. She knew he liked her eyes. He had told her many times that the energy emanating from the red complemented the calmness of his blue. She knew it probably was bullshit he invented to flirt with her but she enjoyed being complimented on her unique vampire features. It made her feel desired for who she was. He had never openly expressed that he loved her as anything else that a friend, but she knew he was probably waiting for her to make the first step. He was flirtier before she told him about how she became a vampire. She did not give much detail, but as soon as she said the word degrading, he knew. He had already dealt with Molag Bal and he knew how horrible dealing with him was. That was so long ago, but she had not garnered the courage to revisit intimate contact. Even with that horrible beginning, she still enjoyed being a vampire, even with all the ordeal of feeding on human to survive and the burning sensation of being in the sun. It was nice to stay young forever and not fear for her life if she was attacked in the wilds. Her Vampire Lord form was so powerful even Mahjad had trouble fighting against her during practice exercises, and when you can give the Dragonborn a run for his money, no Frost Trolls or group of bandits will be able to stand in your way.

"Serana? Serana! You phased out love. Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes I am, I was thinking about what you just said."

"Don't sweat it love, I was just jesting. I won't do it anymore if it puts you in such a state."

Tracer then took Serana in her arms and gave her a big hug.

"Oh! You are so cold dear."

She was even colder than Widowmaker, how was that even possible?

Mercy then approached her, "Come here please Serana. I will just check your vitals. It won't take long or hurt you at all ok. I promise."

Serana was laughing internally.

"Checking her up for vitals," she thought, "That will be interesting."

She then moved to face Mercy as the doctor took out a thermometer and her stethoscope the verify her temperature and pulse.

"I can't seam to find a pulse and your internal temperature would be exactly 15 degrees Celsius. That can't be right."

The doctor looked puzzled. Serana decided to end her embarrassment by telling her what was going on in a playful tone.

"Well, I think you are right. You see, I am presently not exactly, how would I say that huh, alive."

"Stop kidding, there must be something wrong with my instruments."

Mercy then removed the thermometer and placed two fingers on Serana's neck to check her pulse which made her shiver due to the vampire's cold skin. Serana also shivered, but for very different reasons. It was the first time someone touched her on her neck since forever. The feeling was pleasant, Mercy's hands felt strong and very hot on her cold skin.

"I still can't find a pulse, something isn't right."

"Mercy, Mercy, stop," said Serana while gently removing the doctor's hand, "I'm a vampire, I am not a living being, I do not produce heat, I do not have a beating heart. It's alright okay."

Mercy looked even more puzzled and Tracer blinked to reach them.

"What do you mean by vampire?" asked Mercy.

"Yeah, I forgot… You seem to have a very different culture than we do. Well, a vampire is a human being, or a Mer, or a Beast, that is undead and lives forever and has special powers and…"

"We know what a vampire is love, what she meant was, you have to be kidding us."

"I am not mocking you, I really am a vampire, a daughter of Coldharbour to be precise. How do you think I still look 25 after living for four thousand years?"

"Okay, does that mean you drink human blood to feed?"

Serana looked sad and shameful while replying, "Unfortunately yes, but ever since meeting Mahjad, I paid everyone I fed on and they were willing subjects or they were horrible people who deserved to die, but no one got injured by it I promise."

Mercy and Tracer were a little bit shocked by the revelation. It was not significantly weirder than the two strangers spawning out of oblivion to fulfill a wish Tracer made while being sleepy. Mercy then turned around and reach in the refrigerator behind her.

"While you're here, just tell me when you're hungry, we have plenty of bagged blood which comes from willing donors okay. It will make people sleep better, especially McCree, the guy you were holding up earlier."

"Bagged blood? What is that?"

"It's blood in a bag, extracted with a needle from the arm of person. We use it to replace lost blood due to injuries when we operate someone."

She then handed the bag to Serana.

"You can drink from that tube if you like"

Serana was quite hungry, and she obliged.

"It tastes different when it's cold," she replied while starting to laugh, "Thank you, I don't like to drink directly from a human. Why are you so nice to us?"

"Well, love, you are here to help us, aren't you? And you seem like nice people."

Serana chuckled, "It's funny, Mahjad said the same thing about you."

"It must be true then!"

"Are you coming Mahjad?"

"Yeah, I'm done, don't laugh okay."

As he came through the door, Serana and Tracer couldn't repress a laugh. He was wearing a way too tight faded Led Zeppelin t-shirt that showed his muscles very well, but looked ridiculous on him as it was too short. The girls could see his abdominal muscles. Paired with grey sweater pants and his Daedric boots, it was impossible not to laugh.

"Hey, I told you not to laugh!"

Mercy then scolded Tracer, "I can't believe it. Did you do this on purpose? It's the worst kit ever. You didn't even bring him shoes."

"Huh, well, I was in a hurry."

"Take Serana to the bar. I'll take care of our guest since you can't seem to do it. And no more than two drinks, you still have to heal."

"Where do I put this? I don't think I want them to see me drinking that in front of them. I already freaked them out enough I think."

"I'll take it dear," answered Mercy as she put the rest in the fridge.

"No need to label it, I think she'll be my only customer," she thought.

Tracer was annoyed but she complied with her friend's request and left with Serana to reach the bar next to the cafeteria. Mercy then turned to the Dragonborn.

"I'll go get you some real clothes that fit you."

"Thanks, but you don't need to. I'll just put my armor back on. It will take no time."

"Nonsense, I will get you comfortable clothes that actually fit you, and you will come with me and we will all have a drink together and talk about today's events. I'll be back in a few minutes. And I want you to explain how you healed me earlier."

"Okay, I'll wait here."

Mercy then left to get the clothes while the Dragonborn started to look at Mercy's diplomas. He didn't know what they were. A golden piece was framed on the wall with Alfr· Nobel written on it and some nonsense letters on the other side of the portrait. It seemed important and under the medal was written "For her discoveries on the applied uses of nanobiology in the treatment of life-threatening diseases and injuries." There was another similar one with a different sentence "For her discoveries on the applied uses of nanobiology in the prevention of cell and DNA degradation." There were also several pictures of her and Tracer as well as some pictures that also featured Morrison and a bunch of other people. He recognised some of them from his earlier encounter. One seemed very sad, they were all dressed in black and stood around a coffin. Tracer was crying in Mercy's arms.

"I'm back. Delving into my memorabilia I see."

"It seemed important. What are those small paintings on your wall?"

"Oh, they are pictures. I'll show you how they work later. I'll help you get dressed. I don't think you've ever worn something like this. Remove your clothes please."

Mercy was carrying a plastic bag on a hanger that she put on a support and opened it to reveal a black tuxedo. Mahjad had quickly removed his clothes, keeping only his underwear.

"I had bought this for McCree for official ceremonies, but I don't think he'll ever wear it. It will be perfect for you. It's a tuxedo, it's what respectable men wear when they attend formal events."

"It looks a lot better than the formal clothes we have in Skyrim from what I can see."

She handed him the pants which he put on while she helped him put on the white shirt and button it up. She then handed him the belt with she tied the bow tie around his neck.

"Tuck the shirt in your pants while I go get the vest and your shoes."

"Okay, this is more comfortable than it looks you know."

Mercy came back with the missing items and helped him put on his vest. He then put on the socks and the shoes which were a little tight but they did fit.

"You have a good eye for measuring people. I'm impressed."

"I'm a doctor, I see people everyday, I'm used to it. As for the clothes Leina brought you, I'm certain it's just her habit of purchasing clothes that are too tight for the sole purpose of seeing more curves on her favorite girls. She purchases everything at least one size too small for me."

"Is she?"

"Yes she is lesbian, I am not. We're best friends though. Don't worry for Serana, I told her to be careful."

"Yeah, well I hope Tracer won't push it. Serana is not someone you want to annoy, especially on matters that are related to sexuality."

"Why? Let me fix you up, we'll be ready to go in a minute."

"It's not my place to tell but let's say she suffered enough hardships in that matter and that I don't even want to imagine what she went through."

"Oh, I see. That would explain why she twitched when I touched her neck to check her vitals."

"You, you what?"

The Dragonborn looked pale all of a sudden. Had Mercy discovered she was not a living being?

"Don't worry, she told us about the vampire thing."

"She shouldn't be hungry for now, I'll have it figured out by then, or I'll give her some of my own b..."

"I told you not to worry, I gave her a bag of blood she could drink from. She seemed pleased with the taste."

"A bag?"

"Yeah, like this," as she reached in the fridge to get another one, "It's coming from people who donate a small part of their blood it regularly to help others who need it. You didn't see her drink from it when you came in the room?"

"I was kind of looking at the floor in embarrassment instead of looking at the 3 beautiful ladies which were laughing at me."

"You surely weren't or else you would have seen I was not laughing at you," she replied playfully.

She took his hand before leaving the room. They were matching perfectly. Him with the black tuxedo. Her with a white blouse, a black pencil skirt and matching high heels. Her blonde hair was in a perfect bun. It had been some time since she wanted to walk to a party accompanied by a man in a suit. She couldn't count on anyone from Overwatch for that and she never had an occasion anyway. Maybe Tracer would have accepted, but it wasn't the same. She just wanted to have her moment and the mysterious visitor from another world was perfect for that. He even liked wearing the suit.

* * *

 **This completes the first part of the story. I wrote everything until this point in one go. I will wait to see the reviews and criticism before continuing. I just read my first fanfiction 2 weeks ago and this is my first story so I would really appreciate some comments. Also, English is not my main language as you might have already guessed. I do however put my best effort in this story to vary the vocabulary, especially with Tracer. I feel I repeat some words too often.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed it until now!**

 _ **Erei mu grind!**_


	7. Karaoke Night!

**This chapter is to celebrate my first 2 followers, Josh and Durzonator. Thank you both! This one is for you!**

 **Things start to move towards good stuff at the end. Sorry if it's taking so long to merit the "M" rating, but I do not want to rush the character development and the storytelling.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm not kidding. It is a restoration spell. I can do it until my Magicka runs out. Then, I have to wait until it replenishes. It's just magic. There are other types of spells also for all kinds of purposes. There is even one that turns iron into silver and silver into gold. It's so fun."

"You'll have to show me that one dear, I would love to see that."

"The only problem is I can only do a small quantity at the time. If you have questions on magic though, I think you should talk to Serana. She is much more knowledgeable in that domain. Something to do with practicing over many millennia."

"She really is that old? I mean, you're not making it up?"

"No, no, no! I don't know her exact age and she never told me, but she really is that old. I don't want to delve into the stereotypes of women not wanting to tell their age, but I think she does not want me to know. Maybe she forgot too, I know I forgot my own birthday once, so I guess that could be an explanation."

"Hey, I've come to think of it, how can you speak English?"

"What is English?"

"The language we are speaking now!? English."

"Oh, we just call it the common language. Yeah, uh, I don't know how we have the same language either. Where I'm from, everyone knows it and communicates with it even if we have other languages. Personally, I also speak Dragon."

"Dragon? As in the thing that spits fire and sleeps on golden treasures?"

"Yeah! You know dragons too! That's awesome! I have a special relationship with dragons. I'll explain it to you one day."

"Okay then, oh one thing I forgot to mention, I'll need to make you pass a complete medical exam tomorrow. To you and Serana, to make sure everything is alright."

"I don't mind, you know, in Skyrim, we just drink a Cure Disease potion from time to time and everything is alright."

"I would still like to run my tests."

"No problem."

The duo was approaching the bar which was right next to the cafeteria. Mercy released the Dragonborn's hand. She did not want the boys to mock her for arriving with someone dressed like he was attending a wedding. And neither did she want to put him in an uncomfortable situation where he would have to explain all night why they had arrived together holding hands like a cute couple.

"Good luck in there Mahjad!"

"Aren't you coming too?"

"Yes, but I'm not the one who's gonna be harassed with questions for the entire evening. I hope you hold alcohol well."

"I hadn't thought about that. Don't worry for me though, I have a strong drinking game. And Serana is sure to attract more attention than me if men are anything like in Skyrim."

"And don't forget about Tracer too," she replied with a laugh.

Mercy was not too worried about him. He seemed like a smooth talker and she was sure he could handle himself. His first instinct also seemed to be to resolve conflicts by peace and not by force which could come in handy when people started to get drunk. Morrison also must have told everyone to keep calm around them. The Dragonborn held the door for Mercy, "Smooth" by Carlos Santana was playing. Tracer was moving along on the stage singing along with a microphone. As soon as the Dragonborn entered, she stopped the music.

"My champion has arrived! A big round of applause please." she said in her traditional cheerful voice.

There were approximately twenty people in the bar, most of them sitting on tables with beer glasses. Half of them clapped slowly at the arrival of the Dragonborn. The ones who were not implicated in the earlier altercation from what the Dragonborn could see from the entrance. Morrison was standing behind the bar.

Tracer continued, "Go get something to drink, you will have the honor of opening the night by singing a song for us."

The crowd seemed amused and some laughs were heard. The Dragonborn was not very scared by the prospect of singing in front of people, he was part of the Bard's college after all. His training would come in handy for the first time. He just hoped they would like his style of music as it sounded nothing like what he just heard. Morrison handed him a pint of blonde beer. The Dragonborn drank in in one huge gulp, then he walked to the stage. He smiled, his little act had made an impression. Tracer handed him the microphone, be he refused it.

"Hello everyone. First of all, I would like to thank you for your hospitality. We had a rough start earlier today, but I am sure we will become friends once we get to know each other. I would like to sing a song from my homeland, Skyrim. I hope you will enjoy. Before I start, I would like to know if you would like Serana to come join me so we can perform a duet."

Cheers erupted from the crowd while Serana started to shake her head to signify she would not comply with the demand. The Dragonborn gestured the crowd to reduce their volume.

"What are you going to sing anyway?" she asked.

"The Age of Aggression."

"I don't even know it you idiot! I was stuck in a cave in the last few thousand years remember?"

"It's true, I forgot about that."

He had not forgotten, he just wanted to pump up the crowd a little bit before starting.

"Hey everyone, did I tell you Serana here is much older than me? Yeah, it might not look like it, but she's more than four thousand years old! And that's not a joke by the way. Also, a little word of advice before I start. Don't flirt with her too much. And if she starts to give you hints to leave her alone, take them. You don't want an angry Serana in front of you. She will kick your ass. In fact, she's going to kick my ass after I get out of the stage… so it was nice knowing you all for almost half a day."

A few laughs were heard in the crowd.

"I will sing you a song which can be heard in Skyrim. A tale that tells the story of our civil war which has now ended. I hope you enjoy it. I just might get a little bit choked up at the end."

We drink to our youth, to days come and gone.

For the age of aggression is just about done.

We'll drive out the Stormcloaks and restore what we own.

With our blood and our steel, we will take back our home.

Down with Ulfric! The killer of kings!

On the day of your death we will drink and we'll sing.

We're the children of Skyrim, and we fight all our lives.

And when Sovngarde beckons, every one of us dies!

But this land is ours and we'll see it wiped clean.

Of the scourge that has sullied our hopes and our dreams!

Down with Ulfric! The killer of kings!

On the day of your death we drank to ease the sting.

As the children of Skyrim had to take out their own.

And for Sovngarde is now Ulfric's new home!

We drink to our youth, to the people that were.

Do not worry, for Skyrim will remember.

It is now time to fly, the Imperial banner

For the age of aggression is finally over.

The Dragonborn was very touched as he sang the last stanza. Killing Ulfric was a bad memory for him. He had agreed to his last request and killed him on his throne inside the Palace of the Kings, but this had been a terrible moment for him. There was no other way, Ulfric would have been ashamed of himself for eternity in Sovngarde if he had been killed by an Imperial general. When he plunged his sword through Ulfric's heart, he murmured in Ulfric's ear, "Talos be with you." He almost seemed relieved as he exhaled his last breath. Rikke also uttered the forbidden words as a tribute to her old friend. Tullius acted as if he did not ear it. After the victory speech, Rikke and the Dragonborn took care of the funeral for Ulfric. They were enemies, but he was a true Son of Skyrim and he had to be honored as a valiant warrior who did what he thought was right for his country. They brought his body to the Talos shrine North of Whiterun so his body could rest under the watchful eyes of the God he revered. The battle for Windhelm was the last campaign of the Dragonborn for the Legion. He had only joined to put an end to this horrible war and he could not bear the thought of killing another Son or Daughter of Skyrim.

As soon as he finished his last sentence, the crowd started clapping their hands, but no one cheered. They were soldiers, they understood what it meant to take a life. Even if they knew nothing about that conflict, they could feel the weight of his actions. It reminded them of the Omnic crisis. A war never cared for the innocents that died. It was always a bloody mess. Mercy could understand his struggle more than the others perhaps. Her pacifist views did clash with the Overwatch organisation and she despised a lot of the decisions taken by its leaders. However, she had to stay to maintain her ability to research new biotic technologies to help heal people and to save her comrades on the battlefield.

At the end of the song, Tracer shyly said, "Wow, that was a touching story love. Does anyone want to sing the next song?"

Serana then proposed herself, "I'll do it," as she headed for the small stage.

She hugged the Dragonborn as he was coming down and heading for the bar.

"Will you be alright?"

"Yeah, it's just so emotional every time I sing it."

Serana then climbed on the stage while the Dragonborn went to sit at the bar where Morrison had prepared a few pints for him. Mercy went to sit with him and asked for a glass of red wine.

"I know it is hard after such a downer song to bring your spirits up, but I will try to do it anyway! The song I will sing to you is about my friend sitting there at the bar drinking ale like he was in Sovngarde. It's the song he should have been singing if he was not too modest to take credit for his incredible actions in Skyrim. Before I start, I just want to say it is a true story."

Serana then casted a bound lute, a few cries of surprise pierced from the crowd. She smiled before playing the first notes.

Alduin's wings, they did darken the sky,

His roar fury's fire, and his scales sharpened scythes.

Men ran and they cowered, and they fought and they died.

They burned and they bled as they issued their cries.

We need saviors to free us from Alduin's rage,

Heroes on the field of this new war to wage.

And if Alduin wins, man is gone from this world,

Lost in the shadow of his black wings unfurled.

But then came that guy sitting right behind you.

And in all of Skyrim everyone knew.

No time anymore for any disarray.

Courageous and strong, he would save the day.

And so, he freed us from Alduin's rage,

With the gift of the Voice, ushered in a new Age!

And if Alduin's eternal, then eternity's done,

For his story is over and the dragons are gone.

Serana beautiful voice was ringing through the bar. A huge round of applause rose from the crowd as she ended the song and let her lute disappear. The song's message resonated profoundly with the members of Overwatch. The Dragons attacking, unstoppable and frightening reminded them of the Omnic crisis and the incredibly strong enemy they had to destroy.

They were all heroes for their respective worlds.

"Well, thank you Serana for this incredible and touching performance," said Tracer as she approached her to give her a hug, "Now we will continue with a favourite of mine to start tonight's contest, in a slightly different style, Are You Gonna Be My Girl!"

The crowd erupted in anticipation as she started the music. Tracer knew how to appeal to the crowd and she had a winner with this song, especially with Serana fitting the description quite accurately.

As Serana made her way back to the bar, she saw the Dragonborn talking with Mercy, not wanting to disturb them, she went to sit alone at a table on the side of the stage. Tracer had warned her about Mercy's seduction abilities, was she flirting with the Dragonborn? Or was Serana overthinking it and they were just getting to know each other?

While she was wandering in her thoughts, a pink haired girl arrived next to her. She was enormous, almost as big as a Frost Troll.

"Do you mind if I sit next to you?"

"No, no problem."

"My name is Aleksandra, but you can call me Zarya like everyone else if you want, or Alex."

"Hi, I'm Serana. What is it with everyone having two different names here?" she asked with a small laugh.

"Oh, it's just a call sign, it's how we refer to ourselves in battle, but it often stays even after we left the battlefield."

"I see, it's different, but I like it."

"If you don't mind me asking, huh… You said it was a true story, huh, did you really fight Dragons like that," as she showed Serana pictures on her phone of traditional Dragon depictions from different cultures.

"Yeah, we did, he did most of the work by himself before I met him though. I would have helped if I had been there though. But since we've been together, we have fought a few of them together."

"Wow, that is great! And what was that thing you played on, it like appeared out of nowhere."

"That was just a bound instrument," she replied while casting another one before giving it to Zarya, "It will last for approximately an hour, then it disappears and I can create another one."

"I love it, this is so cool. Hey why don't you come at my table there, I'm with a few friends, we will have fun you'll see!"

"Yeah, why not."

Serana was glad for the invitation, she did not want to spend her whole night imagining scenarios involving what was going on between Mercy and the Dragonborn. And that Zarya girl did seem nice. They both got up and Zarya told Serana which table to go to, while she would go at the bar to get a few things to drink.

 **Meanwhile, between Mercy and the Dragonborn**.

After listening to Serana's song, Mercy had some questions for the Dragonborn and she wanted to be able to talk quietly with him. She was intrigued by him and they could not have a discussion with the music blaring here.

"Would you accompany me outside? I would like to speak with you," she whispered in his ear.

"Yes of course, I would love that."

Mercy grabbed her glass of wine before stepping down the bar stool. The Dragonborn followed her and heard Morrison talk to him before leaving.

"You better not hurt her okay."

"I think she can take care of herself from what I've seen," he replied before following the Swiss doctor outside.

Mercy brought him to the balcony. It was a comfortable night outside, a little cold for Mercy maybe. The moon was almost full, which meant very few stars were visible. Mercy sat down on a leather sofa and drop her high heels on the ground before bringing her legs on the sofa. After staring at the moon for a few seconds, the Dragonborn sat next to her.

"It is not Skyrim's sky," he said with a sad voice, realising he was somewhere entirely foreign to him. It was the ultimate confirmation.

"How is the sky in Skyrim?"

"It is beautiful, we have two moons, the smallest one Secunda, revolves and the larger one Masser, revolves around the planet. Secunda looks a lot like your moon, while Masser is more red and way bigger. And there are auroras and millions of stars in the sky. It is a magnificent show I watch every time I can."

"That seems gorgeous, we also have auroras, but only in the North, not in this region."

"What did you want to talk about?"

"The songs Serana and you sang. I have a few questions I would like to ask you if you don't mind."

"I guess there are things you need to know," he sighed, "I don't want to… huh… Just ask I'm ready."

"Are you sure that you're okay? You don't need to answer if you don't want. We'll do something, if you feel uncomfortable, you just don't answer me okay."

"I'll be alright."

"Promise you won't answer a question you are not comfortable with!"

"I promise."

"Okay," she was unsure about asking her question, "You did kill Ulfric right?"

The Dragonborn felt a rush of emotions through his body. He had never talked about it with anyone, not even Serana.

"Yes I did," he sighed heavily and looked at the floor. He could not withstand Mercy's gaze as tears formed in his eyes.

Mercy then shifted her weight to reach him and comfort him. She hugged him tightly.

"I… I had to, I had to put an end to the war… It… It… There was no other way."

"It's alright, everything is fine now, I'm not judging you, I just needed to know. I shouldn't have asked. I'm sorry."

The Dragonborn was crying in Mercy's arms. He needed to get it out of his chest.

"I had to. He asked me to kill him. If I hadn't killed him, he would have lost to an Imperial, to an invader. He would have lived his entire afterlife in shame."

"Shhhhhh, it's alright okay, you did the right thing, don't worry."

"No, I haven't. I killed good Nords, true Sons of Skyrim. It wasn't just Ulfric. I killed countless other people in my quest to put an end to the war. How can I face them in Sovngarde when I die? How can I live with myself after murdering my own kind?"

Mercy was overwhelmed by the revelations. She could not fathom the horror of a civil war. Killing mindless waves of rebelling Omnics was one thing, but fighting against your own people must have been horrible. She was surprised by the contrast between his stoic performance on stage and his current loss of composure.

"Listen to me okay, we lived through a similar type of war here on Earth recently okay. And we had to destroy many Omnics to prevent our own extinction. And now we all live together. There are tensions and it is not everyone that accepts each other. But the ones that do on both sides are happy to pardon and forget the bad things that happened in the past to focus on the good we can make and the cooperation we can create. Most people just want to create a good future together you know; I am sure it is the same in Skyrim for you."

"I hope so, because for now, I still feel horrible."

The Dragonborn had stopped crying. He had a thought for his fellow Nords. How long would he be gone from Skyrim? Would a new threat arise while he was on Earth? He was thorn between the joy of discovering this amazing new world and his love for his own people. He had to hope for the best. He clearly needed to be here if Meridia had sent him here. She was a Daedra, but he trusted her. She had never lead him astray before.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, it was nice to talk about it. Not even Serana knows about this so could you keep it a secret please?"

"Of course I can dear!"

She released her hug and brought her soft hand to his jaw. She guided his head towards her.

"I am certain you are a good person."

What was she doing? He had just revealed one of his deepest secrets to her, and she was charming him. That was so unethical. She had trouble resisting the urge to rush to his mouth and kiss his lips. He twitched when she moved her hand slowly down his neck. She shivered partly due to the temperature, partly due to the intimate nature of what she was doing. Seeing she had shivered, the Dragonborn leaned and reached around her to give her more warmth, closing the gap between their mouths. Mercy then reached for his neck with her hand to guide his mouth to hers and softly grabbed the back of his head through his hair as they started to kiss.

The feeling was amazing. Mercy felt warm tingles all over her face. It had been so long since her last kiss. This was crazy, it could never work, but the moment was too intense, too good. The Dragonborn was not complaining. He thought Mercy was beautiful. She was possibly the prettiest woman he had ever seen. She had perfume on her neck, a sweet floral smell. It made her irresistible. This was a mistake however. As he backed out a little to breathe, Mercy guided his hand to her breast.

"Hold me tight," she whispered.

The Dragonborn's other hand slowly went down Mercy' back to reach her right hip and bring her closer. Mercy smiled and continued the kiss. She shifted her position to stand on her knees over the Dragonborn's lap, but her pencil skirt was too tight. She rolled it up to free her legs and grabbed the Dragonborn's head to keep it against her.

"This is so wrong, we shouldn't…"

Mercy broke the kiss and looked to her right in shame.

"Shhh, it's perfect,"

The Dragonborn reached for her head and they resumed the kiss.

Tracer then saw a black shape through the window.

Finally, I've been searching everywhere for him. I hope he is with Mercy, it's her turn to sing.

"I searched everywhere, it's your turn to sing…"

She recalled back as soon as she realised what was going on in front of her eyes, but it was too late. They had been caught.

"Shit, shit, shit," she thought, "I fucked up big time."

Mercy immediately broke the kiss as tears appeared in her eyes and set out after Tracer, dropping the black vest on the ground. The Dragonborn picked it up as well as her shoes and followed right after.

"LEINA! STOP RIGHT NOW!"

Tracer stopped dead in her tracks and slowly turned around. Mercy did not seem angry, she was crying.

"Oh no," she thought.

She then blinked to reach her friend and comfort her. She took her in her arms and Mercy dropped her head on her shoulder.

"You can't tell anyone okay. Promise me!"

"Don't worry love, I promise. It's alright."

She lifted her gaze to see the Dragonborn approaching. He was apologetic, wondering if he had done something wrong to cause such an emotional response. Tracer gave him a thumbs up to reassure him.

"I will leave you two together. Don't worry love, I won't tell anyone. Do you still want to sing or I tell people you prefer not to come?"

"No, no. I'm coming."

"Alright, still, take a few minutes together to talk it out. You have time okay! I'll sing another one to give you time. I'm so sorry for what happened love!"

Tracer then stood on the tip of her toes to kiss Mercy's forehead.

"Everything is alright okay. Oh! I'm so happy for you!"

She then blinked away to return to the bar. Mercy turned to face the Dragonborn. He was still unsure of the course of actions he should take.

"Huh, are you alright? If I did anything to offend you, I'm sorry I just…"

"Shhh!"

Mercy interrupted him and cupped herself in his arms. The Dragonborn was in an awkward position as he still had the vest and her shoes in his right arm, but her hugged her back.

"I'm sorry for my reaction. It's just that I didn't want Leina to find me like that. And I just, you, you come from another world and we've met a few hours ago. I just… I don't know. I felt overwhelmed by… We shouldn't have been doing that. It's not right. I…"

"Calm down okay, calm down. Everything is alright. If this is not want you want, I respect you. I won't tell. I just want you to know it was amazing. I never felt anything like that."

"It felt amazing for me too, but, but what about Serana, and everyone, what are they going to think?

"What about them, I don't care what they think about. And Serana, she is my friend and my travel companion. We are not a couple, and there has never been a romance between us."

"You should have seen her when Leina asked if you were a couple. She was puzzled and she completely phased out. It's… It's like I'm stealing you from her."

"That doesn't mean anything, she was probably just thinking about our adventures together."

The Dragonborn was shocked by this revelation, but he did not let it transpire. He did not think Serana could be puzzled by such a question. He would have to talk with her.

"I still feel horrible."

Mercy was starting to cry again.

"Don't worry okay, I will talk to her to clarify this if you want okay. But I'm sure it was nothing."

"You have to! I…"

The Dragonborn lifted her head to kiss her again. She returned the kiss, but stopped after a few seconds.

"I can't. Not now, I have to know how she feels about you."

Mercy was torn between her heart feeling warm and happy with the Dragonborn and her conscience yelling at her to stop thinking about him and run away. She fixed her skirt and put on her shoes before reaching for the Dragonborn's head to kiss him again. He returned the kiss and grabbed her hips to bring her closer to him.

"Oh God!" she thought. The calm and rational Mercy was very far away tonight.

"Let's go before someone figures out something's up. Has my makeup run all over my face?"

"No, you are beautiful, a little bit red, but it just adds to your charm."

"Praise the waterproof makeup!" she thought.

He took her by the hand as they started to walk towards their destination. He was smiling. She was too, even if she knew she should not be.

* * *

 **I'm aiming to finish the karaoke night and start with some action sequences in the next chapter.**

 **And maybe some WidowTracer too.**


	8. Cliffhanger!

**Sorry for the longer time between uploads. There was an important decision regarding the story's direction in this chapter which will have to wait until next week because I want to think through the implications of the choice.**

 **So, a smaller chapter which ends the Karaoke Night.**

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at Zarya's table**

"Hi, Zarya asked me to come sit with her. Is it alright with you? I don't want to disturb…" said a shy Serana as she approached the table.

There were two people sitting there. They looked like Redguards and they both had a similar eye tattoo. One was much older and had a patch on her right eye. The younger one had beautiful black hair and gestured Serana to sit down.

"It's a little loud, you better speak up if you want to be heard," said the older one, "My name is Ana and this is my daughter Fareeha. Nice to meet you!"

She extended her hand to shake Serana's. Fareeha did the same a few moments later. Serana turned to face the stage and saw Tracer looking directly at her while singing the song.

Fareeha leaned next to Serana's ear, "She seems to like you."

"Mercy told me to watch myself. I know," replied Serana with a small laugh.

When Tracer finished the song, she called for another contestant to come on stage. A guy named Reinhardt. He looked like a human mountain. Serana could not believe she had not noticed him before. He almost touched the ceiling when he was on the stage. Zarya was back with a platter of vodka shooters.

"Time to drink!"

She then distributed three shooters to everyone.

"Just one for me Zarya, I don't want to get drunk," said Fareeha.

"You won't get drunk with that you know."

"I… would prefer only one."

"I'll drink yours then," as she took back the other two glasses, "What do you say before you drink usually?"

Serana was not familiar with this type of celebration. She normally only drank blood as alcohol had no effect on her. Since she did not want to give a bad impression, she improvised a ritual.

"Well, normally, we all lift our glasses as high as we can and we say what we wish to celebrate."

"It's great. Let us celebrate a new friend then."

They all lifted their glasses and said, "To new friends!"

Fareeha hated the burning feeling of alcohol. Luckily, Zarya had brought ice-cold vodka which reduced the burning sensation. Reinhardt was singing "True Survivor" by David Hasselhoff. There was something hilarious about the serious giant singing such a comedic song. Serana wanted to know more about Fareeha and Ana, but she did not know how to approach the subject.

"I, huh… wanted to know about the tattoo under your eyes," asked Serana while looking at Ana.

"Really, that's your question, not the patch on my other eye," Ana replied with a laugh, "That's different from usual newcomers. It's the eye of Horus, an ancient god that was revered where I come from, a symbol of protection and health."

"Oh, okay thanks, I really like it."

Fareeha then stepped in with a playful tone, "How do you like mine?"

"Oh, it's cool too."

Zarya who had just finished her last shot of vodka then said, "Reinhardt is almost done, I'm next to sing. I want you to be done with your vodka before I come back. And don't throw it away."

"Don't worry Zarya, I'll make sure Serana drinks her shots to support your awful singing."

Ana started laughing at her daughter's joke while Zarya flipped her the bird with her tongue sticking out. She then set out on the stage to interpret the Russian National Anthem.

"Seriously, you don't have to drink it if you don't want you know."

"I don't really care, alcohol has no effect on me," answered Serana as she downed all the remaining shooters on the table, "See?"

"You are full of surprises as I can see. I hope we will get to know each other better, and in a less noisy environment."

"Me too!"

* * *

As Mercy and the Dragonborn arrived in the bar, Zarya was finishing her rendition of the Russian National Anthem. Tracer came to get Mercy.

"You're sure you're alright love?"

"Yes, okay. I'm fine," answered Mercy in a firm confident voice.

"Okay then, what are you going to sing."

"Resistance by Muse."

"Uh, love, I think that…"

"It's my choice."

As they walked to the stage, Tracer looked back at the Dragonborn.

"I sure hope he won't listen to the lyrics too much," she thought.

The Dragonborn looked for Serana, she was talking with a few other girls at a table.

"She's already making friends it seems," he thought, "I better let her have her fun tonight. It's been so long since she had anyone other than me."

The Dragonborn then headed for the bar. Morrison looked a bit skeptical of him as he approached but served him a pint.

"How did it go with Mercy?" he asked.

The Dragonborn did not want to talk about the recent events.

"Fine, she wanted to know a few things about the songs, some precisions and some details.

Tracer took the microphone from Zarya who received a big round of applause for her performance. She had a powerful voice which was well suited for this majestic anthem. Tracer had a worried look on her face due to Mercy's choice of song. Maybe she was overthinking the implications of it. However, it was rare for Mercy to sing a Muse song. It was more Tracer's type of music, so she could not reject the idea that she wanted to make a statement.

"And now, for the last performance of the Karaoke Night. My awesome friend Angela!"

Mercy took the microphone from Tracer's hands and closed her eyes, focusing on not messing up the first verse. The crowd seemed pleased with her appearance, she was very popular in the base. It probably had a little bit to do with the fact she had saved the life of everyone at least once. As the music started, Tracer blinked next to the Dragonborn, she had to distract him during the song.

"Hey love, do you mind if I sit next to you?"

"No, not at all."

Tracer climbed on the bar stool and asked Morrison for a pint of Porter. Maybe she could make him leave with a little accident. She had to go fast as the first lyrics of the song were already compromising. She took the pint and while rotating to face the stage, she hit the Dragonborn's shoulder and dropped the entire content of her beer on his chest and in his lap.

"Shit, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

She then reached for paper towels to absorb the liquid. The Dragonborn felt a cool liquid pour down on him and he stood up on his feet to minimize the damage. Most of the liquid fell directly to the ground, but some landed on the white shirt, which was exactly what Tracer had hoped for.

"Shit, it's gonna stain it. Come with me, we need to clean it," she whispered.

"No, I want to hear Angela's song," he replied softly.

Tracer pulled her last attempt at convincing him as the first stanza was about to begin.

"Please, she's gonna be so mad that I destroyed her new suit."

The Dragonborn did not want to reveal his ability to remove or put on his armor instantaneously, so he sighed and decided to follow Tracer.

"Make it fast…" he whispered, visibly annoyed.

Tracer blinked to get him Morrison's shirt, while he removed the shirt and vest. She reached it and turned back at once to bring it back. After the first verse, she was less worried about the lyrics. As she passed in front of the balcony, she saw a flash of purple. Her heart skipped a beat. She exchanged the shirt for the soaked items. The Dragonborn put it on rapidly and went back inside without saying a word. Tracer then set out to reach the balcony to confirm her vision.

As she arrived, she saw it. Widowmaker was leaning with her back on the balcony's rail. She had her rifle pointing to the ground and seemed relaxed. Maybe it was a trap, but Tracer did not care for that. Her Amélie was here, just like she wished for. She blinked to reach her.

"Amélie!"

Widowmaker was a little bit startled as Tracer appeared in front of her to give her a hug. She did not resist it. She wanted to know why this girl would not leave her alone. She also wanted to know why she was unable to kill her.

"You're here! I'm so happy!" continued Tracer as she pressed her head on the woman's cold chest.

There it was again, the heat emanating from the small Brit's body was radiating through her. Widowmaker did not understand what was happening to her. She was naked most of the time while the many Talon scientist performed their tests and she never felt anything like this heat. And it was not because they did not touch her. She knew for a fact they tried to let their hands linger on her body as much as they could. She had to break a few fingers over time to teach them not to abuse their privilege. There had never been a second incident with the same person.

"Amélie, are you alright love?"

"Love", the word resonated through Widowmaker's head. Why did it affect her so much?

"Amélie? I'm worried love, say something please."

Tracer then softly moved her hands to Widowmaker's head and directed her to meet her gaze. Her big round hazel eyes met Widowmaker's golden irises. Widowmaker then dropped her gun on the ground, she was unable to make any movement. She just stared into Tracer's eyes. They were hopeful and worried at the same time, and so beautiful. Tracer stood motionless. She did not want to break the moment. Widowmaker regained her composure after a few seconds. She realised she had dropped her weapon, but she did not care. She was not in danger. She then moved her hands to Tracer's hips and drew her against her. Tracer took the opportunity to lift herself on the tip of her feet and reached Widowmaker's lips to kiss her. She seemed surprised at first but she returned the kiss. After a few seconds, she broke the kiss. She had a goal to accomplish by coming here and she needed her answers.

"I, I need some answers okay…" she said with a shaky voice.

"Of course, love, anything for you love."

Tracer had a huge smile on her face. Widowmaker had returned her kiss. Amélie was coming back.

"Okay, okay. _Bon, par où commencer_ ? I, huh, you said we used to be friends right?

There was something eerie about seeing this beautiful assassin, usually so confident in herself, at a loss for words.

"Yes, we used to do all sorts of thing together and you would prepare awesome French food for me and we would watch movies together and I would rest my head on your lap while you massaged my hair. And we would read together too…"

"Okay, okay, stop, stop, stop… Why do you call me Amélie all the time?"

"Because it's your name love! Amélie Lacroix!"

A rush of memories flowed through her head. Tracer had just unlocked her past with these simple words. And a lot of risk and efforts. She had found the key. Widowmaker felt her legs fail as she remembered who she was, and what she had done. She did not feel remorse. She was incapable of that, but she understood the severity of her actions. Tracer held her up and helped her reach the sofa. They both sat down.

"What's happening love?"

" _Je, je me souviens…_ I, I know who, what I am…"

"You remember! Yayyy! This is awesome love! So, you remember me now?"

She did remember Tracer, her adorable little friend. She had feelings for her then. She could not leave her husband however. He would have made her life a living hell. But he was no more, and she did not feel the least bit guilty about it.

"Yes, I do _Léna_. I do."

Tracer then hugged her friend as hard as she could. She had made it. She had brought her back. Amélie hugged her back before grabbing the back of her head and reaching in to kiss her. Amélie was feeling something different than the thrill of a kill. She felt alive for the first time since even before being kidnapped by Talon. She knew who she was, what she was capable of and what she wanted. And many would have to pay for what she endured.

She realised Tracer had stopped kissing her. She was looking at her with a mixed expression of fear and curiosity.

"Why are you smiling like that love?"

"Oh, _c'est rien,_ just thinking about recovering my memories."

"You are sure, you had a weird smile."

"Well thanks I guess," replied an annoyed Amélie, trying to protect her real reason for smiling.

"Oh, sorry love, I shouldn't pry like that. I'm so happy to have you back. I need to tell everyone you are back to your true self."

" _Oui,_ that would be great!"

"I'll be right back then."

Tracer then set out for the bar after a quick kiss on Amélie's lips. When she arrived, everyone was cheering Mercy for her performance. The Dragonborn had returned at the bar and he seemed to have enjoyed the song. She had to get Mercy to come with her, she was the only one who would understand and who could help her. She blinked on the stage and took the microphone from Mercy hands.

"You can now vote for who should win tonight's contest. I'll be back to announce the results in half an hour. Thank you to everyone who participated tonight!"

She then turned off the microphone.

"Mercy, I need you to come with me now please. There is something I have to show you."

"Is everything alright Leina? Does it have something to do with Mahjad's new shirt by any chance?"

"No, I will explain that later. Please come now and don't judge when I show you. It's important for me okay!"

"You sound so serious, I'm worried for you. I'll follow you, but I want some explanations later."

"Yeah, yeah, no problem."

When they came close to the bar, the Dragonborn came to congratulate Mercy.

"That was great, you sing really well!"

Then he saw Tracer's serious face while Mercy answered him.

"We'll talk about it later, there is something she has to show me."

"If it's about the shirt, it's not her fault…"

"Don't worry, it's not that okay. Enjoy your night, we'll be back shortly."

Tracer kept silent during the whole trip to the balcony. There was something wrong with the situation. As they passed through the door leading outside, Tracer blinked multiple times all around the balcony and looked over the ledge also.

"What is it Leina? You're worrying me."

Tracer had trouble holding back her tears.

"She's gone. How could she do that?"

Tracer burst into tears while Mercy took her in her arms.

"Who's gone Leina?"

`Mercy had a horrible feeling in her stomach.

"Amélie, she was here. She… She retrieved her memory, she remembered who she was. We… We kissed and then I went to go get you to tell you… And now she's gone."

"Please tell me you don't mean Widowmaker when you talk about Amélie!"

Mercy was furious. She took Tracer's head and turned it towards her to study her answer. The guilty look in Tracer's eyes was enough of an answer for her. Would she ever grow up? Mercy could not believe it, Tracer had put everyone in jeopardy with her reckless actions. Amélie was gone. She died a long time ago. She would never be anything else than Widowmaker now.

And worse, she now remembered everyone in Overwatch. She knew their lives, their friends, their habits and their weaknesses.

* * *

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger at the end. I will be back next week with its resolution.**

 **The last paragraph is Mercy's opinion, not facts. She might be right, or not...**

 **P.S. Reviews or comments (Public or in DM's are still appreciated)**


	9. The Calm

**Special announcement at the bottom in the author's notes.**

* * *

 **Really Tracer, Really?**

"You let a Talon operative in the base! You left her without supervision! You kissed her! What were you thinking?"

"I… I was… She remembered who she was. She's Amélie again!"

"No, she's not, Amélie is dead! Dead you understand! And you're lucky she didn't kill you too!"

"She would never hurt me! She loves me!"

"Fuck! Do you hear yourself? She would hurt you and she did, remember those two concussion you suffered recently, or have they affected your brain more than I thought?"

"Those were before she remembered okay! And she could have killed me multiple time and she didn't do it! She even dropped her rifle when we kissed."

"Oh, excuse me, she dropped her rifle! I was not aware of that. That really changes everything then. Do you know what kind of person comes to see her "girlfriend" armed with a modular combat rifle? A bad one. What would have happened if she came earlier when I was here with Mahjad? She would have just asked for you politely you think?"

"She… She's not dangerous…"

"Stop, just stop! I've had enough! You're coming inside with me to explain your actions to everyone. Maybe you'll realise what you've actually done."

Mercy was enraged. The angelic doctor could not even begin to fathom how Tracer could be so naïve. She let her enemy get to her heart, and now she was madly in love with an international assassin wanted everywhere in the world who now remembered tons of classified and personal information on Overwatch and its members.

As they came into the bar, Mercy went straight to the stage while Tracer leaned against the doorframe, pouting. The Dragonborn rushed next to her.

"Are you okay?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Then support me for what's to come please."

"Okay, you sure…"

Mercy arrived on the stage. The look on her face was bad enough that no one dared to move or talk.

"Tracer, why don't you come with me? You're the one concerned after all."

"I have nothing to say! And you didn't even listen to me."

"Well then, I'll do it for you. You see, Tracer had another guest tonight she didn't mention…"

"She was not my guest okay, I didn't know she would come."

"That makes it even better then! Anyway, someone came to see Tracer, and no one will guess who that was. Well, I wouldn't have anyway because I would never have imagined Widowmaker coming in here to see our lovely and innocent Tracer!"

The crowd let out a cry of surprise as they turned in unison to face Tracer. Ana was the first to stand up and talk. The anger in her voice was evident.

"Is that true Tracer?"

Tracer knew that Ana had lost her right eye because of her, and how the shame of failing her mission had affected her ever since.

"Yes, it's true. But…"

"But what? She's a deadly assassin Tracer, not another one of your conquests, and you just let her come in here and put us all in danger."

"Stop! She's not Widowmaker anymore, her name is Amélie. She's herself again, she remembered! She's back!"

A murmur was heard though the crowd. You could feel the fear instilled by Tracer's last comment. Mercy then spoke up to regain control.

"Tracer, do you have any idea what you've done? How dangerous it was? How you put us all at risk? How you put our families at risk?"

Tracer did not want to hear anymore. She knew in her heart she had done the right thing. They were not even there, they did not let her explain herself. She whispered to the Dragonborn who was standing in the door.

"Please let me out, it's useless that I stay."

"I think you should stay, but I won't get in your way," as he moved to clear the door.

"Thanks."

"Don't you dare go out Leina, I'm not done."

"Fuck you, you won't even listen to what I have to say," was her reply as she turned around.

"You're not leaving!"

Morrison then stepped from outside the bar to catch Tracer. The Dragonborn stopped him right in his tracks. He always had problems with the concept of a chain of command and if Tracer wanted to get out of here, he would make it happen.

"You are not touching her. She's free to leave if she wants."

"Let me through now!"

"No."

They were almost the same height, but the Dragonborn was more massive, and with the effect of the Steed stone, he was much stronger than he looked. Serana who was still at Zarya's table decided to stand up. She did not like where the situation was going. Mahjad was very protective of singled out people, especially ladies, and he would not allow Morrison, or anyone else for that matter, to pass.

"Maybe we could all just calm down and listen to Tracer's side of things," she suggested, "Would you agree to stay then, Tracer?"

Tracer was thinking about the offer. She wanted to be left alone, she suffered from Amélie's sudden departure, however, she did not want to be responsible for the confrontation that would occur should she decide to leave.

"I'll stay if you listen to the whole story without interruption and without judging me! Am I clear?"

Mercy then responded, "We will listen. I sure hope you will be convincing."

Everyone was on edge but Serana's intervention had improved the atmosphere a little bit. She was a neutral element in the situation, much like Mahjad.

Tracer then told the audience of both encounters at King's Cross and Numbani, as well as the most recent chat, leaving out the romantic aspects to focus on the memory recovery process and how it happened over time. The other members were unconvinced, but they kept their end of the agreement to not interrupt her.

She ended the story by saying, "I will go to sleep now, if you have questions, keep them for tomorrow."

Mahjad then added, "Serana, can you escort her to her room, I wish to discuss about something that could help solve this situation."

"Yeah, no problem."

"Good night Tracer, don't worry, I have just what we need to prove you right."

"Really love?" as a small smile appeared on her lips.

"Yes, Serana will tell you while I explain it to everyone else."

"Okay."

She then left with Serana who knew exactly what the Dragonborn had in mind to help solve the situation. She explained the plan to Tracer on their way to her room.

"Okay, now that she's gone, I want you to explain to me who this Widowmaker is, then I'll tell you my plan."

Morrison then explained the whole situation to Mahjad, her kidnapping, her recovery, how she killed Gérard, her husband and how she became the world's best assassin.

"The world's best assassin," he thought, "looks like I have some competition."

He smirked thinking about his time in the Dark Brotherhood, the thrill to plan the Emperor's assassination, and granting him his final request to see the person put the contract on him dead. He had broken the Brotherhood's tenets several times also, but he did not care. He was much like Astrid, unburdened by those old rules. He also did not care much for the Brotherhood after that. Astrid was the reason he joined and she was gone. He had his fun, a distraction from being chivalrous and nice to everyone, and he had the spoils, the Blade of Woe and Shadowmere, his awesome horse.

"Well then, it looks like everything will work out then. Is anyone willing to help me demonstrate my idea. It won't hurt at all, and you will suffer no side effects I promise."

"What does it entail?" asked Reinhardt.

"It's really simple actually, you sit in front of me, I shout two words at you and you do everything I want you to do."

Reinhardt started to laugh, everyone followed him soon after except Mercy, she had heard him use a shout earlier in the day and she knew he was serious about his magical powers.

"I'll do it," said Reinhardt.

"Perfect, I would just need you to write some stuff down a piece of paper, anything really to confirm later that I really forced you to answer and it's not just a cheap trick. I can also do it on anyone who desires to be tested after."

Reinhardt obliged and then stood up to face the Dragonborn. He was much taller than him.

"Are you ready?"

"I am."

" _Gol! Hah!"_

Reinhardt was hit by the shout. He remained still.

"Tell me what you put on the paper."

Reinhardt started to recite everything he had written. The crowd seemed surprised.

"Now I know it's a little thin for a proof, but it will get better. Now dance to seduce me."

Reinhardt started to dance immediately in a very suggestive manner, grinding on the Dragonborn. Everyone was astonished, he would never have done anything remotely close to that normally.

"One last thing Reinhardt, go grab your favourite drink in the bar."

He poured himself a pint of beer.

"Now drink it please."

Reinhardt started drinking the beer.

"Now, throw the rest away and admit it is the most disgusting beverage you ever drank and that you prefer drinking Dragon blood instead because it makes you dream about Morrison taking a bath with you."

Reinhardt threw the beer in the sink.

"This is disgusting, I'd rather drink Dragon blood. It makes me think about taking a bath with Morrison."

The crowd was speechless and somewhat mortified. They looked at the Dragonborn and Reinhardt.

"Do you want me to bring him back? Are you convinced my idea will work on Widowmaker?"

Mercy answered first, "Bring him back now!"

The Dragonborn approached Reinhardt and gave him a small punch which brought him back from his trance.

"What have you done to me?"

He was furious, he remembered everything he had done while in his trance.

"Oh, come on, you volunteered," he replied with a grin, "and everyone knows it was not your natural state."

The Dragonborn extended his hand, "Peace?"

"Yes, but don't you ever do it to me again."

"I promise, I only do it to people who volunteer or to bad persons. Also, just a little precision, it doesn't work on Serana. I suppose you all want a little explanation of how it works."

"Yes," answered Mercy, "Please explain."

"It quite simple actually, it's a Dragon shout called Bend Will, and it forces someone to obey me for a short amount of time. I can only do it to one person at a time and I need to shout it at someone for it to take effect."

"And you think it would work to see if Widowmaker's intentions are good and honest."

"It will, it always does."

His last sentence was charged with emotion, but no one dared ask why.

"One thing I would like to point out is that I am here because of Tracer, and it is my duty to protect her from any harm while I'm here."

"Is that a threat?" asked Morrison.

"No, it is a mission statement, just remember that I am going to protect her with my life if I need to. Also, Serana is free to make her own decisions. We are friends and we have long travelled together, but she doesn't owe me anything. So, if you have a question for her, ask her directly, she won't bite you."

"About her…" said Mercy.

The Dragonborn realised the irony of what he just said and he chuckled.

"I'll tell it. She would want everyone to know. The reason why my shout won't work on her is because she is not a human. She is a vampire, a nice one, she respects people's life and Mercy told us you had plenty of blood reserves she could drink instead of drinking directly from a human. Also, if it were to come to that, I can assure you she would rather die than hurt an innocent person. I had to knock her unconscious and cut my hand to force feed her several times to prevent her from dying, so you can trust her to do the right thing… I'm sorry we didn't tell you right away. It's been a hectic night and frankly, I think it was beneficial you had the chance to enjoy her company without a negative bias."

"Wow…" was Reinhardt's answer.

Silence followed. After a few moments, the Dragonborn spoke again.

"One last thing, can you promise me to give Widowmaker a chance to prove her honesty if she comes back peacefully?"

Morrison answered for the group, "I trust your magic, and we will give her a chance. But if tries anything remotely offensive against anyone of us, she's dead."

"We're making progress at least. I think I will also go to bed, I am somewhat tired. I think everyone should get some rest before we finish our explanations tomorrow."

Mercy then added, "He's right. Everybody, it's late, take the rest of the night off. Winston is on guard duty tonight with Athena."

McCree asked one last question before the Dragonborn left, "You're sure Serana is not dangerous and won't come to kill us in our sleep?"

"I never said that she's not dangerous. She's actually quite deadly in fact, at least as much as me. What I said is that she never drinks the blood of someone who is not okay with it. I can promise you however that she will never attack anyone unless you force her to. So just don't attack her first like you did earlier today. And if she stares at you with a menacing look, say sorry and try not to piss her off again."

McCree did not like the answer and it showed in his face.

"I'll make it simple, as long as you do not assault her or make unwanted sexual advances, you're safe."

Mercy then moved off the stage and went to see the Dragonborn.

"I'll show you to a room, and to the showers, you still smell like beer."

"Thanks, do you have a book, or something Serana could read tonight about your world. She never sleeps so it would occupy her. She always likes to learn new things."

"I'll set up something for her."

Mercy had to show the Dragonborn how to use a shower. She then went to Tracer's room, where she was talking with Serana. She gave Serana an atlas and a few other books before leaving without talking to Tracer. She was still angry at her, and the feeling was probably shared. She returned to see the Dragonborn. He was wearing only trousers and still had wet hair from his shower. He smiled when Mercy entered.

"Hey!"

He had no idea of what to say next. This had been a crazy day for everyone.

"Hey!"

A moment passed before she continued, "Are you still sleepy?"

"Not really, the shower was invigorating. This is a really cool device."

Mercy chuckled, "You can control people's mind, do magic and you come from another world and you're amazed by a shower!"

"What? We don't have that in Skyrim, and it's awesome!"

"Sure thing! Huh, about earlier, could we talk about something?"

"Yeah, I'm sure I can make that Widowmaker girl tell the truth."

"I wasn't talking about that, hum, I meant about us… on the balcony."

"Oh, I see, eh, yeah… What about that? Are you ok?"

"Yes, can you just come with me? I don't want to talk here."

"Okay, but you've got me worried now."

"Just trust me okay."

"I'm coming."

He followed her, still wearing only some trousers. Mercy took him by the hand as they walked to her room. The Dragonborn was confused as to what were her intentions. She seemed confused, so maybe even she was unsure about them. As they arrived, she closed the door behind them.

"You, did you, do you think I'm a bad person?"

"What are you talking about? Why would you be a bad person?"

"I kissed you, when you were vulnerable, when you were shaken, I took advantage of you!"

"No, you didn't! I… I…It was great."

The Dragonborn took Mercy in his arms.

"I don't want you to believe you did anything wrong okay."

The Dragonborn then took her in his arms. She was pouting.

"Hmmm…"

"Please Angela, I swear it was fine okay! I'm really happy."

"Hmmm, you're sure you're not just…"

"I am sure. It felt so awesome to have someone care for me. I'm so used to being there to help everyone, to be strong and decided. You were the first one to ask how I felt, if I was alright. In Skyrim, everyone knows who I am. The Last Dragonborn, the hero of the Nords. Everywhere I go, people are pleased to see me, they feel safe, they are nice and polite. But no one really knows who I am, what I like to do, what I read. They never ask, they... You did."

The Dragonborn could feel Mercy's breath on his neck and her soft hair brushing against his jaw. His arms were holding her tightly, as if he was scared to let her go. They both stood in silence for a while. The Dragonborn broke the silence first.

"I'm sorry for being so dramatic, I'll go get some sleep now."

He loosened his embrace, but Mercy tightened hers and lifted her head to meet his gaze.

"Don't, please don't go."

"I…"

"Please stay with me."

"I… I would love to."

A quick smile flashed on the Dragonborn's face. Mercy smiled and kissed him on his cheek. She then brought him to her bed and they laid down on their sides, facing each other. Mercy brought the Dragonborn's head to hers to kiss him. He looked very tired and soon fell into sleep onto his back. Mercy then pulled the blanket over them and put her arm over his chest before kissing him one last time.

* * *

 **Important note!**

 **Next two chapters coming next weekend together. It's the holiday special that has nothing to do with holidays in the story.**

 **The story will take a sharp turn towards action based chapters. I don't want to give away too much. Chapter 10 is already written, but it needs to be released with chapter 11.**

 **I hope to see you then.**


	10. Killing In The Name Of

**As promised, the chapters are here. I hope you enjoy them!**

* * *

 **Widowmaker's mission**

She had left as soon as Tracer had passed through the door. Tracer was so naïve to think she could stay. Her friends would kill her on sight. Even if they believed her story, they could not risk their reputation being tainted. Could you imagine that? Tracer, the lovely public image of Overwatch being associated to the world's deadliest assassin. They would never allow that!

She was on her way to kill her next target, an electrical engineer who lived in Sagres, Portugal. He had recently published new research that provided new solutions to prevent Omnic rebellions resurgence. This was a weird assignment as killing him would probably also help Overwatch gain more funding. It would however temporarily halt the research on the "thought controlled" kill switch he was trying to develop. A brilliant idea, it would only activate if an Omnic lost complete control of his temper. Unfortunately for him, it was not good for Talon's terrorist activities.

The waves were small enough for her to maintain a decent speed in her cigarette boat. She would arrive in just a few hours without risking detection. She had taken the assignment only to make a little stop in Gibraltar to see Tracer. She had trouble getting her off her mind. She was her newfound part of light. She grinned at the cheesy thought, at that rate, she might even start reading romance novels. She wondered if Tracer had this effect on everyone. If she could make her frozen heart thaw and bring her true self back, it was safe to assume she probably did.

Widowmaker was sad. She could not be with her bubbly Brit. Maybe she could sneak in a few times a year to see her, but that was not enough. She needed her. She also knew that if Talon were to find out, the outcome would be terrible for them both. The best scenario was that she would get her memory wiped off. The worst would be to be forced to watch Tracer get tortured in front of her and slowly be turned into an empty obedient shell like she had been. They could just wipe off her memory again after anyway, or let her rot in a cell to think about betraying the world's deadliest terrorist organisation. That is until they needed her for a mission. She was a toy for them, a magnificent, deadly, obedient toy. That was about to change however, and they would be in for quite a surprise.

She remembered the transformation process, how they broke her mind, the drugs, the pain, the threats. Most of it anyway, she was detached from these memories, as if they happened to someone else. That was a blessing as she did not feel as much emotional attachment. She needed a clear head to efficiently exact her vengeance. She would plan it out carefully, make the best decisions possible, and maybe even destroy Talon completely if she managed to play her cards right.

Thinking about her plans for the organisation made her realise that she should not see Tracer anymore. She was not rational when her favourite brunette was involved, and that meant danger. Destroying Talon, would be a methodical, precise, series of actions carried out with surgical precision, not one big chivalrous battle where the good would triumph from the evil.

One thing was sure, she would never allow anything to happen to Tracer! Even if it meant she was to be separated from her _chérie_. She did not think Tracer would cope well with that however, she was too immature and impulsive.

The next months would be a nightmare.

Tonight, however, it would be easy. The target lived in a villa next to the sea. She would just need to anchor her boat and swim to the shore before climbing the cliff that separated the house from the beach. Under the cover of darkness, it would be quite an easy hit for a change.

As she finished climbing the cliff, she saw security guards posted around the house. They were not supposed to be present, she put on her visor and saw a total of four guards, two outside and two inside. The target was in a room upstairs. This situation was a little annoying. Sombra's intel was that the target would be unguarded.

"Damn rookie!" she thought, "There are still things you can't do on a computer."

She pushed the communication button on her visor. A Talon agent responded.

"Patch me up with Reaper and Sombra now."

"Yes ma'am."

She hated that word, it made her feel old. Reaper was the first to connect.

"What is it Widow?"

"Sombra is an idiot!"

Reaper let out a sigh and probably rolled his eyes, "Why?"

"There are security guards here, the intel said the place would be unguarded."

"I see."

Sombra was patched in too.

"What's up guys?"

"You're an idiot, there are four fucking guards around the place."

"Whoops, well I guess you'll have more of a challenge then."

"I'm gonna kill you when I get back."

"You'd have to catch me first _amiga_!"

Reaper had enough, "Widow, just come back to base if you're not feeling it, he's not a priority target anyway."

" _Non_ , I'm killing him tonight. But you better find something I can relax with at the base. If you get me a room with Sombra tied up inside, I'll even consider I owe you a favor."

"Relax _amiga_ , I'll shut down the security cameras in two seconds, you'll just have to deal with the guards silently."

"I'm still going to kill you when I get back."

Widowmaker shut down the communication, she received a notification from Sombra that she could go ahead. She was good, but she did not have enough field experience yet.

Widowmaker decided on killing only her target. She had to maintain her cover as a Talon operative, but she did not want to alienate Tracer by leaving a trail of bodies behind her. She would forgive her past actions, but Amélie assassinating innocent people now would be devastating for Tracer. If there were no traces of her presence however, she should be able to get away with it. She would use a knife instead of her rifle to disguise the hit.

"Let's go then!" she whispered to herself.

The guards were not very professional, they were slowly making rounds around the house while the ones inside were seated in front of the television on the ground floor. She would have more than enough time to reach the upper floor window on the left side of the house before they came back. She sprinted to reach it and shot her grappling hook to reach it. She forced the sliding window up, the flimsy lock did not stand a chance against her. She entered the bathroom and she closed the window behind her. Her visor indicated no suspicious movement downstairs. She removed her shoes to prevent any noise before reaching her target's room.

She slowly opened the door and entered silently. He was sleeping in his bed on his side. She approached him and saw a picture on his nightstand. His whole family, brothers, sisters, parents, they were standing under a tree, smiling. He seemed genuinely happy on the picture.

She grabbed a pillow and pressed it against his face while grabbing her knife and stabbing him through his neck. He died instantly. She had a thought for him, not remorse, but a tiny bit of sadness. Tracer would not have approved of her actions. She wiped her knife clean on the sheets and quickly returned to the bathroom. She quickly checked for the guards' locations before putting her boots back on, then rappelled down the window.

As Widowmaker started to climb back down, she felt relieved. A perfect hit completely unrelated to her usual methods. She had no problem with taking this target's life, but it would help her relationship with Tracer and her friends if she stopped assassinating innocent people. She climbed back on the boat and set off for Gibraltar, maybe she could stop by to try and see her little Tracer. She was unsure whether to tell her about her plans or not. If she did, Tracer would worry and risk her life trying to come get her out of Talon's grasp. If she kept silent, Tracer would worry even more and make up scenarios in her hyperactive mind. Would she even wait for her to come back, or would she hate her for giving her false hopes? Luckily for her, she had a few hours to think about her next move. She confirmed the kill to Talon before giving her boat full throttle to return towards the Mediterranean Sea. She dropped the knife in the water to get rid of the only proof that linked her to the crime.


	11. The Morning After

**I think that's my best chapter yet. I'm very proud of it.**

* * *

 **The morning after (Mahjad)**

He woke up before Mercy. She still had her arm around him. He did not remember exactly what happened before they went to bed, but he was happy to be with her. She had detached her long flowing hair and the Dragonborn could not resist sweeping through it softly with his free hand. He did not want to disturb her sleep. He decided to enjoy the moment and remain in bed until she woke up.

 **The morning after (Serana)**

She spent the whole night studying the atlas and the history books in Tracer's room. She sometimes spoke in her sleep which made Serana chuckle every time. Tracer was childlike in her behaviour even when sleeping. Mahjad also spoke in his sleep sometimes, but it either sounded serious or downright creepy when he received messages from the night mother asking him to come back to his duties as a Listener of the Dark Brotherhood. She marveled at the advanced technology on Earth, even the Dwemer could not match most of it.

 **The morning after (Mercy)**

She felt a slight brush on her hair and stretched herself slowly. She felt Mahjad's heat radiating through her clothes. She opened her eyes and saw him looking at her.

"Did I wake you up?" asked the Dragonborn, with a slightly worried look in his eyes.

"No, I'm alright. Have you been awake for long?"

"I don't know, I didn't want to disturb you. You looked so peaceful."

"You could've you know."

He reached in to kiss her.

"You are so beautiful."

She blushed at the comment.

"Hmmmm."

"Oh, come on, you know it's true," he answered in a playful tone.

"Hmmmm."

"Fine, I'll let you wake up then," as he started to lift himself up.

"No, don't leave me, it's just I'm not used to receiving compliments like that."

"Sure, I believe you," he replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Shush."

She then lifted herself on top of him and lowered her head and kissed him to silence him before lifting herself back up. She looked incredible with her hair loosened and the sunlight glowing on her.

Mahjad uttered only one word, "Wow."

Mercy smiled, "That much huh?"

She could feel something pressing against her butt.

"I guess you really think I'm beautiful."

Mahjad suddenly realised about his erection.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I…"

"Shhhh, I take it as a compliment," as she leaned back to kiss him.

 **The morning after (Tracer)**

She woke up when sun rays started peeking in through the window. As she lifted her head from her pillow, she saw Serana was still reading.

"Did you really spend your whole night reading those, love?"

Serana lifted her head smiling.

"Yes, it's very interesting. I'm reading about all the different countries. We're in Gibraltar, right?"

"Yes, so you stayed here all night to watch over me?"

"Yes, well I didn't know where else to go anyway, and you were quite funny when you talked in your sleep."

Tracer's smirk turned into a pout. She hoped she had not embarrassed herself.

"Did I say anything weird? Cause, it's just dreams you know."

"Don't worry, I don't remember, it was just a funny distraction."

"Do you need anything, food, drink, clothes?"

"No, I'm alright, maybe you could just show me around the place."

"Sure love! I'll just get dressed first."

 **The rest of the morning**

Tracer showed Serana the rest of the base and answered several of her questions about Earth. It helped her distract herself from Amélie's departure. Mercy had the Dragonborn pass his medical exam and took a blood sample too. He was very curious to know if it was any different than regular blood. Serana had mentioned a difference in taste, but that was not a very precise indication. While Mercy did the analysis, he donned his Daedric armor complete with Spellbreaker as his shield. He wanted to verify the resistance that his armor would provide against the weapons they called firearms. He met with Serana and Tracer who were visiting the base.

"Hey, you got your armor back," teased Tracer.

"Yes, I will be testing it out against your weapons to see if it's useful here."

"I see, don't hurt yourself love."

"Angela told me that Winston would help me with the experiments. By the way, Serana, you need to try the showers. It's awesome. It makes hot rain fall on you and you can even control the temperature. It's like Sovngarde, well not literally like Sovngarde because they don't have anything like that over there, but it's as good as the idea you have of Sovngarde."

"I'll make sure to do so," she replied with a grin.

She enjoyed watching him get so excited about something. He was smiling and making jokes most of the time, but he was not genuinely happy. She had been close to him for long enough to know that.

"Ah, also, I told everyone you were a vampire and they took it better than I imagined. I had to do some convincing to the guy you took hostage yesterday, but it should be alright. I think it was better to announce it as early as possible."

"You're right, it's better that way."

Tracer added her grain of salt, "Don't worry about McCree, he's always nice to beautiful girl. He'll forget about that incident as soon as he sees your pretty face and hears your laugh."

"Anyway, I have to go, Winston will be waiting for me."

"Bye."

"I'll see you later!"

After completing the tour, Serana asked Tracer to show her the showers. After explaining how it worked, Tracer then went to the balcony to think about the previous night's events.

The Dragonborn was surprised to discover that Winston was a gorilla.

"Are you Winston?"

"Yes, you must be Mahjad."

The Dragonborn looked a little bit surprised.

"You didn't expect a gorilla I guess."

"Sorry, yes, huh, no… I'm used to Khajits and Argonians, but I've never seen anyone like you."

"What are those?"

"Ah yes, you've never heard of them. Well, Khajits are basically human with cat fur on them and Argonians are like human with lizard skin. They come from a different part of the world than where I'm from."

"This seems interesting, we'll talk about it later. Now, lets get down to business."

Winston offered his help with the experiments and analysis of the data they would collect. Mahjad raised his shield and waited for the ward to form before signalling Winston. The ward easily absorbed the plasma pulses coming from Tracer's pistol.

"That was great! The ward worked!"

Winston was very interested in this technology, "Do you know how it works?"

"Normally, it's just a spell like this," as he casted a ward, "but this ward comes directly from the shield. It's enchanted and I can't replicate it."

"Oh, I see, it's a shame, I would have liked to add it to our armors."

Then, Winston tried McCree's pistol. The bullet went right through the ward, and ricocheted off the shield. The Dragonborn felt his arm vibrate from the strength of the bullet.

"Wow, that was strong. I felt it all through my arm."

"Are you hurt?"

"No, but I need to know if I can withstand it without my shield. Try not to aim for important parts."

"You're sure? That is very dangerous."

"Yeah, yeah, go on. I've seen worse, I think."

"I'll do it, but you better not die on me."

The bullet didn't go through his armor, but it did hurt a lot. There was a dent where the bullet made contact.

"Those are a lot stronger than arrows. I don't think I would be able to withstand more than a few shots in a row."

"Well, we abandoned arrows a long time ago in favour of firearms due to their superior performance. Hanzo still fights with a bow though. And his brother Genji fights mostly with swords, you'd probably get along well with them."

"Yeah, I would like to meet them. Anyway, I know the shield resists, and that I better not put myself in front of too many of these bullets."

"Exactly. The weapon you should be most afraid of is a sniper rifle like this one," as he pointed a very long rifle on a shelf, "that would go straight through your armor."

"Thanks for your help Winston, I'll see you around."

"Yes, no problem. It was nice getting to know the limits of this new material. We'll need to continue studying it later."

"Yes, I'll bring you samples that you can work on."

 **The morning after (Widowmaker)**

Widowmaker had finally decided to stop by to try to see Tracer. There was no point in destroying Talon to be with her without talking to her first. It was an unreasonable choice, but it was the only one that could conclude with them being together. Well, that was considering she could trade the destruction Talon for the absolution for her past crimes. Pardon for one hundred and ninety-four assassinations in exchange for the destruction of the most dangerous group of terrorists on the face of the Earth. She thought it was a fair deal, maybe some would disagree.

She hated her plan, she was used to working alone, or with minimal help from others. She would have to rely on her worst enemies keeping her betrayal a secret.

"The enemy of your enemy is your friend, right?"

She kept thinking about it and saw too many loose ends in being implicated with Overwatch: a traitor within their ranks, an agent being captured and "interrogated" by Talon or them plainly killing her on sight. She had risked everything to see Tracer last night, but would she be lucky enough to see it working twice in a row. Yesterday, she did not care if she got killed or imprisoned, it was just a quest for knowledge of her past, now she would lose everything she fought so hard to regain. And it would be forever this time. She was certain Tracer had told everyone about what happened yesterday night anyway. They also probably raised the security. Reaper had come in uninvited to try and steal their database, and Widowmaker came in to see her new girlfriend. At this rate, Sombra would install her next computer lab there too.

She took out her visor and zoomed in to survey the base. Tracer was leaning against the ramp looking at the sea. Widowmaker was tempted to swim to shore and climb back there to reach her loved one. This was out of the equation however. It could be a trap, even if she doubted Tracer would agree to that, her companions were not to be trusted. She took out her rifle and began signalling with her laser sight on Tracer's arm.

.-.. / - / …- / .

At the fourth repetition, Tracer finally saw the red dot on her arm, she immediately recognised the Morse code for "love" being repeated on her arm. Her heartrate increased rapidly. Amélie was near! She looked all around herself to spot her. She then spotted the boat which was the most probable place for her to be. A sleek black motorboat, anchored a few hundred meters to her right. As she was about to blink to reach her, she heard a woman's voice behind her.

"There you are!"

She rapidly turned around, afraid she was about to be discovered. She put her arm in her back and gave a thumbs up to Widowmaker to signal everything was fine without Serana knowing. She was wearing her hood to protect herself from the sun.

"Oh, hey Serana! What are you doing here?"

"I was searching for you, it's not good for you to stay alone right now, you should come with me inside, you've spent too much time out here."

"Oh, that, well I'm fine! I swear! I'll be there in a few minutes okay! I was just clearing my head and enjoying the sun."

"You're sure? If I must come back, I'll bring you back in by force!"

"Sure, I'll be back before that."

She then hugged Serana.

"I promise I'm fine okay love!"

She then took out her cutest smile to convince her.

"Don't make me wait too long."


	12. Before The Storm

**The interrogation**

As soon as Serana left the balcony, Tracer blinked and ran across the shore before blinking up to Widowmaker's boat.

"You came back!" she exclaimed as she tackled Amélie to the ground, "They all told me you had tricked me and you were going to come back and kill me. I knew you'd be back!"

"Lena, Lena stop, it's not that easy."

Amélie's face turned full of sadness.

"I just came back to tell you we can't be together for now. It's impossible. It would put both our lives at risk from Overwatch and Talon."

Tracer fell apart immediately, she had so much hope in her return.

"Why? You can stay if you want! I will protect you!"

"Don't be foolish _ma chère_ , you know it's impossible. You can't protect me from Talon, and certainly not from your friends. I suppose you told them about our little encounter yesterday and they didn't react the way you intended. Am I wrong?"

"They told me you were just manipulating me at first, but then I explained the whole story and Mahjad came up with an idea that could prove you were honest and everyone calmed down a bit. I mean, they are still not trusting you, but if you accept his little test, they would totally trust you after, and you could stay with me!"

Widowmaker did not like that, it meant everyone in Overwatch knew she had recovered her memory. If there was one traitor, she could not go back to Talon to destroy them, which eliminated her only bargaining chip. She would have to find another way to avoid prison.

"Who's Mahjad? I don't remember him from Overwatch."

"Oh lord, that is a complicated story, and I only have a few minutes before Serana, the girl you saw on the balcony, comes back to check up on me. They arrived together yesterday. The simple version is that they arrived through a magic portal from another world and they're here to kill Reaper because I wished he would die so that I could be with you. He's a warrior-magician, and Serana's a vampire-magician, like, with real magic. And he can force people to obey his will by shouting at them, which he would do to you to force you to tell the truth about your intentions to prove you're really honest!"

"Are you fucking with me?"

Widowmaker lifted her left eyebrow while saying that sentence.

"No, no, no, I swear it's true. They're even the ones who calmed down the rest of the people so I could tell our story. And he stopped Morrison from reaching me in front of everyone because I asked him to support me."

Widowmaker twitched when she heard Tracer say "our story". She had nothing in common with everyone she had lived and worked with in the last years. It made her happy that Tracer thought about her like that. She was also impressed about Mahjad, whoever that guy was, he must have been confident in his abilities to openly defy Overwatch's commander in front of his team.

"So, what do you say, will you come with me?"

"It's not like I have a choice anyway, you blew up my cover by telling everyone. I thought you were just going to tell your friend Mercy. Now I can't go back to Talon. They would erase my memory again as soon as they caught a glimpse of a rumor about that. I had started to plan out how I would destroy them from the inside so they couldn't hurt us."

"I'm sorry love, I didn't think about that, I was sure you would stay with me."

"Yeah, well, I should have been clearer, because now, I'm in deep trouble. Convincing them I'm on your side now is one thing, but do you think I will be able to avoid prosecution for all the assassinations I committed for them?"

"It wasn't you, it was Widowmaker! You were not in control of yourself."

Amélie erupted in laughter.

" _Voyons ma chérie,_ do you think they care about that? I am Widowmaker. I killed all these people. They don't care about my mental state in the past years. They need someone to pay. At best, they will put me in prison for what I've done instead of executing me."

"That is unfair, you are not at fault. You weren't in control of yourself!"

Tracer started to shake with anger, Amélie was right, they would never pardon her crimes. Widowmaker kept silent about yesterday's mission. She needed Tracer to defend her with all her passion if she wanted to have any chance.

"Still, I will come with you. I can't go back to Talon anyway. And I would rather spend the rest of my life in prison thinking about you than allowing them to erase you again."

This brought tears to Tracer's eyes.

"I won't let them take you to prison, we will flee together before that happens."

"I will knock you out and turn myself in if you try that. I won't let you throw your life away for me."

"You wish love!"

Tracer playfully kissed Amélie on her cheek while the slender woman grabbed her. Amélie reached for Tracer's beautiful round bottom to bring her closer against her. Tracer smiled.

"You like it love?"

" _Je l'adore_!"

Her butt was Tracer's favorite feature, she often fiddled with it herself while looking at her reflection in the mirror. She was happy her lover shared her appreciation of it.

"We should go before Serana comes back, I don't want her to freak out and alert the cavalry okay!"

"Yes, you are right."

Amélie continued groping her and kissing her. Tracer had to push her away a little bit.

"We'll continue later! I promise."

" _J'y compte bien_."

Amélie looked like a sad puppy. She put her rifle on her back and attached her visor to her belt before following Tracer off the boat.

They both reached the bottom of the balcony rapidly. Tracer blinked to the top while Amélie rappelled to reach it. Tracer then helped her over the rail and they kissed again. Suddenly, they were surrounded by seemingly all the Overwatch crew rushing through the door. They were pointing their guns at Widowmaker.

"Drop your gun now! I won't repeat myself!" said Morrison.

Tracer stood between them and Widowmaker to protect her.

"So much for a nice welcome then," replied Widowmaker with her signature laugh as she lifted her arms in the air.

"Stop pointing your guns at her! She is not dangerous!"

Mercy then arrived behind the others.

"We agreed we would let her have a chance at proving her honesty! Lower your weapons right now. And Leina, take her rifle away please."

"No problem love!"

She carefully removed the rifle from Amélie's back as well as her visor. Morrison gave a quick look to make sure she had no weapons left on her before handcuffing her. Tracer brought the two objects to Winston so he could verify them for bugs or anything out of the ordinary while Morrison, the Dragonborn and Mercy escorted Widowmaker to her jail cell.

"I want Lena to be there when you interrogate me."

"You don't make the rules here, Widowmaker!" replied Morrison.

"Don't worry, I will wait until she arrives to start, and she will be present during the whole process. I don't want you to worry, there is no pain involved and she will be able to stop it at any time. If you really trust her, this should be enough for you," answered the Dragonborn.

"I'm comfortable with these terms."

The Dragonborn entered the jail cell with Widowmaker. She sat down on the bed while Mercy closed the door behind them.

Morrison then left, "I don't like this, but I have seen what you can do. I will trust the results you come up with. Don't try anything Widowmaker, you will be monitored and recorded at all time."

"Keeping a watch on me, I'll make sure to keep up my best smile for the cameras then."

The Dragonborn chuckled, she was cocky. He liked her, she was different, and beautiful. Widowmaker noticed his laugh. This was a good sign for her. Usually, tormentors were emotionless. He also seemed relaxed. She kept trying to convince herself that Tracer would not lead her into a trap, but she was unsure of their true motives.

"So, you're the new guy, Tracer told me you were a sort of warrior-mage."

"You could say that," as he made a ball of light appear in his hand, "but my true specialties are sword fighting and archery. I'm not that good of a mage."

The Candlelight spell moved behind his shoulder and followed him around. Widowmaker was impressed by this simple spell.

"I'll explain to you what we're going to do."

"Lena already told me."

"Okay, well I will just make sure you have all the details then. You will not be able to resist the spell, you can try if you want, but it's useless. You will remain conscious of all your actions and remember them all afterwards. Lena will be able to bring you back from this state if she wishes to do so, however, we will still need answers to our questions. I will ask you all the questions and I will require an answer to all of them. And finally, I need you to allow me to put you under the spell. It would work without your consent, but I wont do it if you don't give me permission. It is your decision whether to comply or not. I will stand outside the cell and give you some private time with Lena to decide. If you have any questions, it will be a pleasure for me to answer them."

Him requiring her consent to proceed touched a deep chord with Widowmaker. It was because of people who manipulated her without her consent that she ended up in this situation.

"Why, why are you so respectful of me?"

"I do not impose on others what I wouldn't want imposed on me. I never use this power without permission on a good person and Lena asked me to help her out. I believe you have the right to choose and that it would be immoral to force you to sustain this process against your will. If it were up to me, I would trust Lena's judgement of you, and retaliate only if you betrayed her. However, I am not in charge, and it is not my decision to make."

"Thank you."

Widowmaker was shocked by his speech. He was giving her the benefit of the doubt. He had a powerful presence, she was certain he would not hesitate to kill her if he needed to, but he was willing to trust Lena on such important matters while he had met her yesterday. He surely was different from everyone else.

"Do you have any other questions?"

"Just one, what if you don't like my answers?"

"That is not for me to decide, so I cannot answer you unfortunately."

Tracer then arrived in the jail room.

"I will leave you two alone. Take all the time you need."

"It won't be necessary, I am ready."

"Are you sure love? Don't you want to talk about the details or something."

"I trust him to keep his word and I trust you to safeguard me."

"Do you authorise me to use my power on you?"

"Yes, I do."

"Okay then, don't worry, it won't hurt at all."

" _Gol! Hah!"_

"I want you to answer all my questions honestly without hiding the truth."

"Yes."

"What is your name?"

"My name is Amélie Lacroix, but I am also known as Widowmaker."

"Who do you work for?"

"I currently have no employer, I am a runaway from the terrorist organisation Talon."

"Why did you run from them?"

"I want to be with Tracer, I have loved her for many years, but I couldn't remember it due to Talon erasing my memory after capturing me."

Tracer smiled even if the answer was given in a monotone voice. She supposed it was the effect of the spell.

"Are you here as part of a Talon ploy to harm Overwatch?"

"No."

"After Overwatch recovered you from your captors, you killed someone. Do you remember who it was?"

"It was my husband, Gérard Lacroix."

"Do you know why you killed him?"

"Talon programmed me to kill him after I regained his confidence and return to meet them at a predetermined rendezvous point."

"Is there any danger of this programming coming back and causing you to kill someone else?"

"No, it was very specific."

"Do you feel any remorse for killing him?"

"No."

Tracer shivered.

"How many assassinations have you committed for Talon?"

"One hundred and ninety-four."

Tracer and Mercy looked mortified. They had no idea she was this prolific. The Dragonborn could not hide a smirk. "She's good," he thought. He had killed thousands during his quests, but only committed about twenty assassinations.

"Do you feel any remorse for your actions?"

"No."

Tears started to form in Tracer's eyes. She wanted to stop the interrogation.

"Why don't you feel remorse?"

"Talon scientists inhibited all my emotions, except the thrill I feel when I kill someone."

"Do you feel anything other than that?"

"Lena's touch makes me feel warm. I feel alive around her, I feel connected. I need her to be with me."

"Do you understand the severity of the actions you committed under Talon's influence?"

"Yes."

"What would you do if authorities decided to put you in jail for the rest of your life?"

"I would go to prison, hoping everyday for Lena to visit me."

"Would you commit an act of violence to try to avoid being captured and try to avoid prison?"

"No."

Tracer felt relieved, she was not completely back to her true self, but she was more Amélie than Widowmaker.

"Why did you leave last night instead of remaining with Tracer?"

"I was certain you would kill me on sight. I also wanted to maintain my cover with Talon and plan their complete destruction from the inside. I couldn't risk Lena's life by being associated with her. Talon would do everything to kill both of us if they knew we were together and that I had recovered my memory. I wanted to destroy them to prevent that from happening. I also thought that I could maybe exchange their destruction for my freedom."

"Then why did you come back today?"

"I needed to speak with Lena to plan my next move against Talon, and comfort her on the fact I loved her and that I would be back as soon as I got rid of Talon."

Tracer smiled, she really loved her.

"What would you do to someone who hurt Lena?"

"I would incapacitate them or kill them depending on what has the best chance of saving her."

"One last question, will you help to dismantle Talon completely?"

"Yes, I will do everything in my power to stop them."

"You can wake her up Tracer. Just punch her shoulder."

Tracer executed the command.

"They are convinced love!"

She remembered the interrogation. It was a weird feeling.

Mahjad knelt down before her, "Are you alright? You should remember everything that just happened."

" _Oui, oui,_ I'm alright. That was very strange."

"Yeah, I guess so, I'm sorry. But I think you're all cleared now. I'll leave you too alone."

" _Merci."_

"Yeah, thanks love."

Widowmaker looked relieved and Tracer hugged her tightly.

Mercy then came to open the cell door, "You two, stay here. We'll inform the rest of the crew that you are mostly back to being Amélie. You still must receive a medical exam before I let you walk around in the base. I'm not sure we can make you avoid prison, but I'm glad you're back. I missed you."

"I missed you too Angela, you were always so nice to me. I wish I had never been captured and brainwashed. I feel no remorse, yet I know, I am an horrible person for what I've done."

Tracer interrupted her, "This was not your fault, and you'll help us make it right by destroying Talon with us."

"Yes, I will, I don't know if that will suffice however."

Amélie could not believe the way the Dragonborn had phrased his question about last night. He had completely avoided asking her where she was and what she was doing. Maybe he was too confident in his mind control ability, but he smirked when she admitted to committing all those assassinations. She would have to discuss this matter with him privately.

Morrison, Mercy and Mahjad explained the results of the interrogation to the rest of the team. They showed the interrogation recordings before answering questions. Some members were harder to convince than others.

Ana was boiling, "How can you even think of releasing her in the base after all she's done? She killed almost two hundred innocent people for fuck's sake! She's a monster!"

The Dragonborn answered, "She was not able to think about what she was doing. She had no moral compass to guide her decisions. Let me ask you something, if a sabre cat or a bear murders a human, is it committing an evil action? Is it wrong?"

Ana looked puzzled, "It's not the same thing, she's human."

"I'll answer for you then. It is not wrong for an animal to kill a human, because it has no understanding of such concepts. Nothing they do is good or bad. Widowmaker had no understanding of concepts about good or evil actions either. She just knew that killing people made her feel good, and she did everything she could to feel good. Amélie however understands that what she did is wrong. You must treat them as two different beings if you want to be fair."

"She's not innocent, she admitted to killing them. She remembers. She's not even feeling guilty."

"What would that change? If she felt guilty, it would mean she did something wrong. She knows they were bad actions, and she would not commit them now that she's herself again."

"I will not allow her to live freely with us and put us all in danger. She almost killed me, she almost killed Tracer, and who knows how many of us she tried to kill over the years. She is a threat, not an innocent little girl that you found on the side of the road and decided to help."

The Dragonborn could not repress a small laugh, thinking about Babette.

"What's so funny?"

"Someone I know… You wouldn't understand. The thing is, she is not a threat anymore. Can you show her some mercy? She was captured, tortured and twisted into a ruthless killer. Now she's miraculously back to reason and you won't even give her a chance to redeem herself."

"She's a calculating bitch, she wanted to turn on Talon to save herself from going to prison."

"Wouldn't you? She lost a huge part of her life, and stands to lose the rest of it. It's their fault if she into that situation. She's been separated from her friends, from her life, from her own self because of them. If it happened to me, I would kill them all just to get my revenge on them."

Morrison then decided to step in, "We still haven't worked out the details of her eventual liberation, but she won't be free right away so we have some time to decide. Today was just to test her honesty and make sure she was not a threat to us."

The Dragonborn fused at the remark, "That was not the deal, she proved she was here for good and honest reasons, she has to be released. Yesterday, you trusted me to make her tell the truth and now you change your side of the deal. Tracer vouched for her, I proved my magic was effective."

Morrison would not be challenged again by the newcomer, "We need a unanimous decision to release her in the base. It will not allow members to feel threatened here."

The Dragonborn calmed down, "You're making a good point actually, I'm sorry. I have to say however; a timely decision is important. Our window of opportunity to try to attack Talon before they understand she's gone is small."

"Yes, I know. For now, she's stays in her cell."

The Dragonborn left to rejoin Tracer and Amélie to tell them the news while Mercy and Morrison stayed to answer some more questions.

* * *

 **It's the last time I promise 2 chapters in a week. It was very hard to complete in time. Still, I did it!**


	13. Into The Storm

**Well, it's been a long time. Sorry for the long delay. I was dealing with a lot of stuff and the story went through multiple iterations before ending up as this chapter. It was actually completed a month ago, but I really wanted to make sure about how I would continue the story before publishing it. I finally found the direction in which this story will continue, so it won't take as much time to release the next chapters. Thank you for your patience!**

* * *

 **Into the storm**

Mahjad arrived in the cell room.

"Here to let us out?" playfully teased Tracer.

"I'm sorry, they don't want to let her out unless there's a unanimous vote for her liberation and several people were opposed to that."

Tracer burst out in anger, "They can't do that! It's so unfair!"

"Calm down Lena, I understand them. They probably just need more time. They haven't even talked to me yet," answered Widowmaker.

"I'm gonna go talk to them. Bloody hell! They promised they would give you a chance."

"Be gentle with them okay, they need time. Tell them they can come see me one on one if they want to talk."

Tracer then left, leaving Mahjad with Amélie.

"I should have expected this, it was a mistake to come back here."

"I'm sorry. I really thought they would let you go."

He seemed sincere in his answer. Widowmaker wanted to ask him her question about why he avoided asking her about last night's whereabouts. She was not completely sure that she could trust him however. He talked first.

"I wanted to ask you about Talon. What was your plan to destroy them? I would really like to help with that. Angela explained to me what they did to you and how bad they are."

"Oh, well, I only had sort of a rough idea. But I can explain it to you."

She leaned in closer and whispered to him, "We are being monitored here, and I would like to keep it secret for now. I'm not sure Overwatch would approve of it."

"I see, but we probably will need their help, so we might as well talk here."

"I know," she answered, disappointed, "Why didn't you close the cell's door?"

"I thought you would prefer not to be locked in without Tracer around you, plus, I can catch you if you try to escape. Also, I told you I trusted you."

"Why do you trust me?"

"Tracer trusts you and you passed my test. I'm the type of person who trusts others easily, as long as I don't get betrayed."

"Ok _alors,_ " she answered with a small smile.

"So, what was your plan?"

"Well, I would have taken my time to make it work, but we don't have that luxury anymore due to Tracer revealing our relationship. Your power gives us a new opportunity. If we capture the commander of the ship I was stationed on, we could access the complete database of Talon and gather all the information we need to bring the whole organisation down. I don't know how many they are, but I have only served on that ship since I joined, so I'm guessing it's the main base. We really need to find out who the real leaders are too."

"I see, that sounds like a good idea, and about Reaper. Do you have any tips on him?"

"Stay away from his shotguns, there's not much else, you can't kill him by normal means. He just flees by transforming into a black mist and regenerates himself after."

"I see, I might have an idea on how to deal with him, but let's talk about the plan. Do you think you could make me board that ship? I am pretty good with sneaking and I could infiltrate it to reach the commander and interrogate him."

"We could arrive with my boat. I'll sketch out the path to reach his quarters. They are on the same level as mine. You could carry my luggage as a cover to reach my room, then you'll be on your own. I'll write you a list of instructions for him to follow so that we get the maximum amount of information. We only need to find a way to escape and blow up the ship behind us."

"I suppose it's not a wooden sailboat."

"No, it's not. It is a very large container ship modified to house a landing pad for aircrafts and it contains enough cabins for more than two hundred crew members. It is huge. I'll show you pictures before we get there."

"How are we going to destroy it?"

"We need some powerful explosives, I have a few kilograms of Semtex on my boat, but that won't be enough. I'll need to get some more."

"So, I take care of getting the info and you take care of blowing up the ship?"

"Yes, I'll be able to move freely inside the ship to place the explosives. You won't. I'll give you a device so we can communicate at all times and abort the mission if we are in trouble."

"Great, that sounds like it could work out."

"We'll hide your equipment in the bag you'll carry to my room. On the ship, no one will dare question me. If they ask you questions, just keep walking behind me and remain silent. I'll take care of them."

"I can take care of my stuff. Don't worry about that. Do you think we can succeed with just the two of us? I really don't want to risk the lives of Serana or Mercy."

"We need to, I do not want to implicate anyone from Overwatch actually. I would do this mission alone if I could."

"Perfect, one last thing, about the escape part of the plan. I'm a pretty good swimmer, but I don't think it's a viable plan to escape. So, what did you have in mind?"

She let out a small laugh.

"It's almost that, we won't be able to go back with my boat. That's certain. I was thinking of stealing a lifeboat and sending a signal to Tracer asking her to come pick us up. Once the ship is obliterated, Talon's counterattack capabilities will be nullified, so we don't risk anything if we succeed."

"I'm gonna have to trust you on that. You seem knowledgeable and I'm not in my element here. We should leave as soon as possible, right?"

He seemed excited about the upcoming mission and worried at the same time.

"Yes, we should, do you know where Tracer put my rifle and my visor? I need them."

"I'll get them for you," he replied, "And I'll convince Morrison. I don't think he'll pass up on such a good opportunity."

She had a nervous smile, "Okay then."

He left the cell and asked the guard at the door to call Morrison for him. When he arrived, Mahjad and Widowmaker explained their plan. Morrison was very excited at the prospect of getting rid of Talon's main base of operation, and maybe even get some vital intel about their wealthy sponsors. He approved the mission and went to get Widowmaker's gear as well as more explosives while Mahjad went to see Serana to explain his plan.

 **Back at the cafeteria**

Tracer was arguing vehemently with the members of the audience about the Widowmaker situation. Serana was leaning on the door frame when she acknowledged Mahjad's presence. She had an amused smile and was slowly shaking her head from side to side.

"She's got a lot of energy, I'll give her that. It's nice not being seen as the biggest threat in the room for once," she said to Mahjad while turning to face him. He had a worried face, the one he had when he was about to tell her bad news.

"That's for sure," he answered, trying to lighten up the mood, "Huh, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" she answered, slightly worried.

"Well, I found a way to advance our mission here, but… hum."

He was standing there awkwardly, incapable of completing his sentence.

"But what, this is supposed to be good news," she answered, annoyed.

"Well, it would be without you," he had trouble keeping eye contact with his friend, "I, I can't bring you along."

"I can handle myself you know!"

"I know that, it's just, it's a stealth mission, and it's not your specialty."

"I know," she replied, visibly annoyed, "You swear it's not because you think I would be in danger?"

"I promise, there is something you can do to help me however, if you want to."

"What is it?"

"I need you to keep this a secret for now and wait for Morrison to ask for you, and I need you to be part of the rescue team that will come to pick us up when we are done. If I don't survive, I want you to protect them and try to recover my stuff to prevent it from being wrongfully used. Do you think you can do that for me?"

"Of course, I can!"

"Thanks! That means a lot to me you know! Also, I want you to have this," as he handed her a piece of paper.

She read the first line and wanted to give it right back to him and anger showed up in her eyes. She was still whispering, but in a menacing tone.

"Your testament, I don't want it. I don't need it. You're not dying anytime soon okay!"

"Serana, it's a possibility I can't ignore. It's a new world with new dangers. I just want you to know what to do and what you receive if I die. Jarl Balgruuf and Jarl Elisif also have copies and will help you with the process. They both have agreed to protect you if you choose to live in their holds. I need you to be strong and safeguard the Daedric artifacts when I'm gone so they don't fall into the wrong hands."

"I don't want to know, you're not dying on this mission! Period!"

"Just keep it with you okay! I'll see you later when you come to get me!"

"You better be there!"

"I will be."

He then left the cafeteria to meet with Widowmaker at the boat. He changed into his Nightingale suit before walking to the shore near the boat where Morrison and Widowmaker were waiting for him.

Morrison spoke first, "I really hope you will succeed with that mission."

Widowmaker answered, "We will! Come pick us up when you register an explosion near Málaga!"

"We'll be there in ten minutes."

 **On the boat**

"If I tell you a secret, do you promise to keep it to yourself?"

"Not if it involves lying to Lena."

"You can tell her if she asks about it."

"I promise then."

"Perfect…You're not the only good assassin here."

She looked surprised, but not that much.

"I knew that smirk during the interrogation meant something."

"I thought you would catch that. The reason I'm asking you to keep it a secret is because I'm retired now, it was not a good part of my life. I kept the skills however, and I know that sometimes, the correct way to take care of things involves killing people. And that some people do not deserve a second chance."

"I see, do you think the members of Talon are such people?"

"Well, you tell me, you know them better than I do, but from what I heard, I'm inclined to think so."

"They are, and they need to be completely exterminated, or else they'll just be back in a few years."

You could feel the mix of anger and fear in her voice as she remembered her former employers, although captors probably would be a better word to describe them.

"Then, let's make sure that doesn't happen!"

"How are you so resolved and why are you helping me? You're not even from here."

"It's what I do, I help people, I try to make the world a safer place, even though it's not my home, I can't just sit idle while horrible people are destroying and hurting the lives of others."

"Well, I'm glad you're here to help."

They spent the rest of the short trip rehearsing the plan. Widowmaker explained as best as she could the new pieces of technology he would encounter in this world.

 **The Eagle's nest**

The ship was huge. Mahjad stared in awe as the small boat entered through a side entrance on the port side of the enormous container carrier. Widowmaker had supplied the Dragonborn with a Talon uniform complete with a full-face mask to hide the Nightingale suit which was sure to warrant questions from the personnel of the ship.

"Hide inside the cabin and wait for my signal. Remember, don't say a word and let me handle the questions."

The Dragonborn nodded to answer the question. Widowmaker smirked. She did not enjoy team missions, but this guy could handle himself.

A crane took the boat out of the water and lifted it to its parking space. Widowmaker use her infrared visor to make sure no one was looking in her direction before signaling Mahjad to come out.

"Take these bags and follow me."

The Dragonborn executed himself without a word and carried the two heavy bags in each of his hands. One contained the explosives and the other contained Widowmaker's gear as well as a hard drive to copy the data he would gain from the interrogation. They walked across the deck to reach the back of the ship. They entered in the living quarters and arrived face to face with Reaper. Widowmaker kept her composure in front of him.

"I didn't know you let ensigns take care of your packages," he said in his sombre voice.

"I figured I would keep my hands free to strangle Sombra on my way to my room. Is she around?"

"Still mad about yesterday I see. Is that why you took so much time to come back?"

" _Très drôle_ , I actually decided on taking some time to relax on the way back to vent out. It didn't work."

"She's not around anyway, I sent her on an assignment to make sure she wouldn't be here when you came back. Now forget about this ok, I don't want to settle disputes between you two. Am I clear?"

" _Comme du cristal_ , she's not worth my time anyway. I'm tired, the sea was a little bumpy on my way back. I'll catch up later for the debriefing."

"No problem Widow. Hey, I didn't think you would go with a knife on that target. But that's a good one, the police are still interrogating the bodyguards."

The Dragonborn tensed up as he understood what Widowmaker had been doing the night before. Widowmaker also tensed up, but kept a straight face.

"Well, I thought I would change it up for a bit," she answered playfully to hide her uneasiness.

"That's great work. Anyway, get some rest. Important stuff might come up later tonight."

"Okay."

Widowmaker and Mahjad then both climbed the stairs to reach her cabin. She showed him exactly in which cabin to find the Commander. They entered her cabin and she closed the door behind them.

"Look, I… I had no choice yesterday, I had to kill that guy to maintain my cover."

She looked apologetic, but not remorseful. The Dragonborn answered in a neutral tone as he removed his mask.

"We don't have time for that now. Don't worry, I'm not judging you and your secret is safe with me okay. Go on with your part of the mission, I'll take care of mine."

"Okay. Here is what you need!"

She fitted him with his earpiece and gave him a backpack containing the hard drive and the instructions to give to the commander. He put his mask back on.

"You're all set. I can hear everything you say and vice-versa. Any last questions?"

"Just to make things clear, if you have to abort my part of the mission or denounce me to pursue your part, don't hesitate. I can take care of myself, and I really want them dead."

"No problem, but I hope we both survive. You seem like a good guy."

"I hope so too."

She opened the door to let him out. He decided to keep his Nightingale power for later since there was no one around to discover him. He arrived at the door and knocked.

"Commander Ridley?"

"What? I can't catch a break in this damn ship," he heard from the other side of the door.

"I have a letter to deliver to you… for your eyes only."

"A letter? Are you fucking kidding me? No one writes letters anymore. This better not be a joke!"

Ridley lifted himself up from his seat and went to open the door.

"Where is that damned letter?"

" _Gol! Hah!_ Now go back inside quietly and do exactly what is written on this piece of paper."

Ridley immediately started reading the instructions and opened his laptop to transfer the required files. He soon encountered a problem however.

"I can't comply with points 4 and 5 here. I would need to be in my office to access these files."

"We'll go together then. Bring me with you and divert the attention of anyone asking for my identity."

"You can't come on the bridge with that uniform. Even if I'm with you."

The Dragonborn then removed his Talon disguise to reveal his Nightingale armor.

"And dressed like this, could I pass for one of your special operatives like Reaper and Widowmaker?"

At this point, he heard Widowmaker in his earpiece, "What are you doing? You can't go on the bridge, abort your part of the mission and go straight for the rendezvous point."

"Relax Amélie, I got this," he replied.

The commander answered the Dragonborn's question, "Yes, it should work."

"Let's go then, call me Dovahkiin in front of them."

Widowmaker realised there was no way she could prevent him from continuing with his plan. He told her to abandon him if necessary, so he did not expect backup. She would fulfill her part and hope for his success.

The commander escorted the Dragonborn to the bridge. While his bow and quiver of arrows were visible. He had mentally prepared himself to cast a dagger in case things turned sour. They did not meet Reaper and that was probably for the best. As they stepped onto the bridge, a lieutenant approached the duo.

"Commander Ridley, you can't bring unauthorised personnel here."

The commander replied, visibly annoyed, "I authorise him, he's the new Special Ops guy. Let us through if you do not want him to kick your ass."

The lieutenant babbled an answer, "But the protocol…"

Ridley then replied, "Dovahkiin, teach him some respect while I go get your documents."

The Dragonborn lifted the man with one arm to bring him closer to his masked face. The lieutenant was trying to keep his composure.

"I'm going to tell you this once because I believe everyone can make a mistake. Return to your assigned task and let us do our work. If you interfere again, I will slit your throat with this little toy here."

He showed him the black dagger he had casted in his hand.

"Am I clear?"

"Yes sir."

The Dragonborn then went to see Ridley in his office.

"How much time before you're done?"

"Approximately five minutes."

The Dragonborn sighed, he was not sure of how long his shout's effectiveness would last here. He decided to go back on the bridge to distract the other officers and make sure Ridley could work alone. Widowmaker heard the estimated time of completion and she went to get the second bag of explosives. She was impressed by the Dragonborn's skills. He adapted easily to difficult situations.

On the bridge, he went to see the lieutenant. He was still shaking.

"Hey, I hope I didn't scare you too much. It's just that we are in a time crunch, and we can't afford any delays."

The lieutenant was sceptical, and he answered carefully, "Oh, okay, it's just that the protocol is there for a reason and…"

The Dragonborn interrupted him, "I know, I know, look, we'll start over. I am Dovahkiin," as he extended his hand.

"Lieutenant Max Price."

The Dragonborn had a smirk under his mask. This ship was about to blow up and he was introducing himself and apologising to a complete stranger.

"I am sorry for my rash actions, it's just that I don't have much time and I'd rather not anger that Reaper guy with delays you know."

"Yes, of course."

There was a clear shakiness in Price's voice.

"That's a mighty ship you have here. I've never seen one so huge in my life."

Price was still unsure about how to address the strange new guy.

"Yes, it's one of the biggest in the world. We need it to house all our equipment."

"I'm with Widowmaker for my next assignment. Do you have any tips for me?"

"Do not anger her or stare at her too long. She's bloody dangerous and she'll put a bullet through your head if she decides to."

"I'll try to remember that," he replied, chuckling.

Widowmaker was hearing all this conversation. She enjoyed witnessing an unfiltered account of her deadly reputation. It brought her some satisfaction to see that she was feared and respected by some crew members. Mahjad decided to go back in the Commander's office for the rest of the data extraction procedure.

Ridley confirmed, "Data transfer is almost complete."

"Are you done Widow?"

"Yes, I'm nearly at the rendezvous point. Hurry up."

"Doing my best."

"It's done. I have completed all the requirements on the list Dovahkiin."

"Great, now escort me to the port side rear lifeboat."

"Right away. Follow me."

Mahjad put the hard drive in his backpack and followed Ridley. As they descended the second set of stairs to reach the deck with the lifeboat, they arrived face to face with Reaper.

Mahjad immediately muttered in the communicator, "Flee, Reaper in my face. Give me 5 minutes before blowing the ship up."

"Understood. Tell me if I can blow it up earlier."

She immediately climbed into the lifeboat before launching it in the sea.

Reaper approached Ridley, "I received an alert saying you were copying a lot of sensitive information. Care to explain yourself? And who is that guy?"

Mahjad hated his position. He was two steps behind Ridley. Behind him was a door leading outside. This was his only viable option. He had left Dawnbreaker with Serana and he did not have his armor on him to sustain gunfire. In close combat, he would be obliterated. He had to flee.

Ridley answered, "This here is Dovahkiin, a new operative for us. I was just transferring some files to him."

"My cover is blown," though the Dragonborn.

* * *

 **I'm still hoping to get some reviews about what you like or dislike. It is my first story, so I would appreciate receiving some feedback.**


End file.
